Himegoes of the 78th Tame Witches
by Bucue
Summary: During the Second Neuroi War many witches answered the call to arms to defend humanity against a dire enemy threat; the enigmatic Neuroi. The Following is a series of Himegoe styled interviews of the 78th Tame Witches Combined Reserve Squadron; a new, experimental unit of both land battle witches and air infantry witches charged with defending Western Europe and Romagna.
1. Chapter 1: Clotilda Marwick

**Hello everyone! I've been busy working on a few things for the Tame Witches as well as WR141 and it's taking a bit longer then I figured. In addition to some stuff happening IRL with trying to find a job not working out quite well I've been in a bit of a bind. But regardless I intend to try and do what I can for my story. My first one shot for the 78th Tame Witches is still in the works, so I figured I post up Himegoes that I had of the characters of the girls up in the mean time, which I had half of them for a while now. I have chosen to share them with you all so that you guys can enjoy something while my bigger projects are being worked on.**

**To those not in the know: a Himegoe is essentially a sort of character interview where Witches are asked a set of questions and they answer them. Himegoes serve as a good means of character building, especially for Witches characters because it allows both the author and readers a better opportunity to feel out a characters overall thoughts, feelings and personality about the questions they are presented to answer. What I am hoping is that these Himegoe's will help provide my readers a better feel for the witches of the 78th Combined Reserve Squadron as people, and hopefully my one shots of these girls will further delve in to their histories. **

**Also so that any new readers who may be made aware: the 78th Tame Witches Combined Reserve Squadron and it's subsequent Witch personnel are an OC unit of OC characters that were born from my brow. And while their have been two stories where writers have approached me and asked to feature the 78th Tame Witches, so far blaze92x45 and his story; the Clocktower, is thus far the only story that portrays the girls in a way that is in character, or at least for those that have appeared thus far in that story. And I thank blaze for ensuring that the witches of the 78th are shown in a way that is both in character and respectful to the them, and I'm excited to see how his world will end up shaping my girls.**

**Please let me know what you think of one of the first girls to be introduced as part of the 78th Tame Witches roster. I hope you enjoy the following Himegoe and others to come and please let me know your thoughts and feelings. Thank you very much and happy reading.**

* * *

Track 01 - Introduction

Hello, I'm Clotilda Marwick. I'm the commanding officer of the 78th Tame Witches Combined Reserve Squadron , stationed in Romagna to aid the 501st and 504th Joint Fighter Wings in case of emergency combat situations or for reinforcement during sorties when requested for activation. Even had a chance to work with the Iron Witches on occasion. My familiar is a Golden Retriever. I'm five foot six and I weigh at around 127 pounds. Hrm? Breast size? I'm a C cup. Sure, I'm 2nd Generation Liberion: but I have roots back in Gallia; I even speak Galliese. I have an older brother: Trenton Marwick, but I often call him "Trent". My older brother a Liberion Marine Corps Aviator in the fighting in the Pacific and he flys a F4U-4 Corsair off of the USS Enterprise Aircraft Carrier deployed in that theater or operations.

Track 02 - Rank

Formerly I was a1st Lieutenant, I've been promoted to Captain not that long ago. I... well... I received the advancement in rank for having to give a very... difficult order to my girls. That was a very hard thing to do, I'd rather not have been made Captain for something like that, but Wing Commander Minna insisted...

Track 03 - Dreams for the future

I just want to ensure that these young girls that I serve with and lead come back home alive. And to make sure that people that rely on us witches are protected. I want to lead my girls well in that regard; wither it's though encouragement by a gentle hand or strong orders like my drill Sergeant gave to me when I was much younger, so long as I can guide my girls well... so long as I don't fail them... then I know I am doing my job.

Track 04 - Original unit

I served in the 363rd for a while. I had the opportunity to have crossed paths with Charlotte Yeager while serving in that unit but to be honest I didn't really know who she was until much after the fact. I still feel guilty about that, she was such a nice girl and had worked hard to achieve her dreams of speed, though I was young and didn't know how famous she was at the time. Had a lot of training when I was a recruit and it was a real challenge. I did well enough that I was recommended for an officers position; I was really surprised by that. I also served in the 23rd Joint Fighter Division that was stationed to defend Brittania and Western Europe. It was a large unit consisting of many different witches that hailed from many nations, it was so large that we were all divided up into separate fighter groups that were tasked with different roles; I was part of Group C of the 23rd: In C Group we were tasked primarily with dog fighting, daytime patrols, Air superiority and Air denial operations. My old Drill Sergeant was in charge for a while until she was wounded and needed to heal up. The next girl in charge... what a mess she made of things. She was more worried about glory then she was of leading her girls... she and a lot of girls had to pay for her mistakes, but I had to salvage what I could and try and pull everyone together. Little would I know that what I did that day would result in me receiving my own command...

Track 05 - About Ludwiga

The Lieutenant... the witch of the Krupke bloodline. I have heard of how she sought to distance herself from her family, and how humble she was. Even heard how often she turned down promotions and rewards and only wished to serve alongside fellow witches, something that was counter to her family, despite many rumors and misgivings that many other people may have had. I was happy to see that she was different then her family and I wanted to welcome her into the unit: she knew what was truly important for a solider. She seemed surprised by that, and as it turned out she is a very skilled solider. She always carried quiet professionalism but... her eyes... they are such a beautiful yellow, but I can see... that she has a great deal of pain in her heart. I don't know what could have been the cause of it, but I wish I could ease it somehow...

Track 06 - About Darya

Oh yes, she is one of our smallest witches, and not only in stature. She is very shy around strangers, she had a difficult time getting used to me and the other girls at first, but both she and Jenna have been very good for each other. Once she got used to us she started to open up quite a bit. Such a small but brave girl deep down, and very beautiful too. Jenna calls her an Orussian Snowflake. She is as beautiful as one, so I suppose there is some truth to that. To see her eyes shine when she looks at Jenna... it really warms my heart...

Track 07 - About Jenna

She's a rather interesting case. She was an orphan growing up, I can't imagine what that was like for her to endure. She seems to be quite spirited and passionate despite that, so I'm glad it hadn't gotten her down. She has dynamic energy to bring to the battle field, and her Magic ability to use area effect fire based spells and imbuing her weapons with either ignited fire is a powerful asset. It really does match to her personality. That fire and passion she has are the same as when she holds Darya in her arms. Darya calls her Liberion Flame and the reason why is quite clear to everyone. And those kisses they plant on each other... my goodness! I almost swear that the room gets hotter when those two are together.

Track 08 - Alannah

She's a real tomboy, and is one of the few Australius witches I have ever had the opportunity to meet or serve with. I have to say she is the most athletic in our unit. Her magical ability gives her strikers, her weapons and even her own body a great deal of endurance which is very useful. Although she does require two jerry cans full of water afterwards: I had to set up proper logistics for her water supply so she can operate efficiently after battles and training. It may be a chore at times, but as long as her needs are met then I'm fine with paying the price. She has a great deal of fondness towards Brinda but I'm unsure if it's just a simple feeling of friendship or something more...

Track 9 - About Brinda

I have heard about Gurka's, there was one I had heard about serving in a land battle witch unit in Maliya, but this is the first time I have ever met with one, much less served with one. She's the smallest girl of the unit... in more ways than one I'm afraid; she has a great deal of development in that regard, but she is surprisingly very strong. I've heard about how people of Pali develop such strength and stamina due to the high altitude. It's really fascinating. She also transferred from being a Land Battle witch to air infantry after meeting Alannah. *Giggles* I get the feeling the reason for that is quite obvious. Another potential pair of lovers: it's always so heartwarming.

Track 10 - About Olivia

*Sigh* The Sergeant Major is really full of Piss and Vinegar. Then again, that's to be expected from a Liberion Marine. She and Jenna both seem to get along quite well and are really tough girls, but of the two of them Olivia is by far the most fierce in battle, and is like that most of the time. She's a extremely tough girl, and likes combat a lot, but she tends to have too much tunnel vision during a sortie. I have to make sure I keep her in check from being too reckless. Other than that, she's a damn fine Marine. Although Erzsi seems to be... *ahem*... very "hands on" with her. It's the only time she ends up as putty in someone's hands, or as far as I've seen.

Track 11- About Hélène

Hélène is really an interesting case of conflicting duality: she comes from an upper middle class family from Gallia, the old country for my family, but seems to miss small details in everything except painting. She really is a strange and yet fascinating paradox. She looks up to me a lot so I have to make sure I set a high standard for her to follow, like the others girls. Her paintings... they really are moving... I hope she can paint me one of her landscapes. Perhaps I can ask her if she can do that for me?

Track 12 - Nobuko

Noji's different from the other Fuso witches that I have met serving alongside the 501st and the 504th. Apparently she was trained in a more modern form of ninjitsu from a military school that taught ninja techniques to those serving in Fuso's military. Unlike other witches from Fuso who like direct engagement of Neuroi units, she likes to attack using indirect means and stealth; which makes her ideal for reconnaissance of enemy positions and ambushing. She's a very brave, determined and disciplined solider, I'm glad to have her under my command.

Track 13- About Erzsi

She's a very friendly girl and a well to do medic, but I do feel sorry for the loss of her homeland; Ostmark. I do hope we can liberate her country from the enemy's control. But I'm glad she tries to lift peoples spirits, that makes her an invaluable squad mate. She does tend to tease people quite a lot, except for Ludwiga though. I guess she can also see that something haunts the Lieutenant. I am grateful for her healing magic, she's quite skilled in it, but she does tend to want to get into the pants of every guy and girl that she comes across. She's a handful in that regard, to say the least.

Track 14- About Morgan

Pilot Officer Morgan Harbison is a very driven girl in our unit. She is certainly one of the many career soldiers that I have seen in my service. For fighters in the air, I have seen quite a few fierce fighters who take on the thick of Neuroi wing formations, and Morgan is amongst one of the best I have seen, and is by far _the_ best as far as Reserve Units are concerned. Whenever she sees an enemy she is able get a good feel for them and she throws herself into the bulk of the enemy's ranks. She is very good at drawing the enemy's attention and mopping up remaining units. I do think she puts herself a little too much at risk for my liking, but she is a good girl, she really cares about the others.

Track 15- About Sydney and Valerie Radley

The Radley sisters really are of two polarizing personalities. Sydney is the serious and focused one who plays the guitar for recreational use and as a weapon and Valerie is very cheerful and energetic and serves as our tank hunter and artillery support. They both seem to have a rather intense interest in making sure all the girls are alright emotionally, it really helps having Senior NCO's take such initiative in the unit. And on top of that they are passionate lovers... *ahem*... towards each other. Hooo, those two really are a rather unique pair of girls...

Track 16 - Ambitions

To strive to be the best officer for my subordinates to follow. When the time comes for me to step down then I hope my guidance will help them to do the same for others that they may command.

Track 17 - About your striker unit

I pilot the P-51D Mustang Air Infantry Combat Legs. It's good for the job that is required, although the engine still needs some refinement. Never the less, it's a dependable unit.

Track 18 - About your weapons.

I wield a M1928 Thompson with Drum-mag and a Colt 1911 as a side-arm. I'm really glad I got a hold of the drum magazines for the Thompson, they really help out in the field, luckily the requisition order went through easily and I get supplied the magazines in question when need be.

Track 19 - About your Magic.

It's called Resolve. It's a sort of emphatic based telepathy lineage type spell that helps focus and bolster the... well, resolve... of my fellow soldiers and witches. There have been a few times I had to use it in order to help keep my girls squared away when things get too bad. Mostly I try and encourage my girls without trying to rely on it, but when things get dire sometimes I have to make the call so that we can all come home alive. Saved the lives of the unit more than once using my magic, but I try to avoid making it a habit to use needlessly: I must be able to lead, encourage and motivate my girls with my own abilities; without magic.

Track 20 - About your homeland

Liberion: a big country with great people. We're also the one's responsible for handling production of war assets and logistics. That's a big responsibility from my country. Aside from that it's the home of Baseball, my favorite sport.

Track 21 - Food you're good at making

Food that I like to make? I do enjoy Hamburgers and Apple pie, their my favorites. Sloppy Joes are kind of like Hamburgers and I sometimes make those too, but only when I feel like I want an easy food fix; besides Sloppy Joes are really messy, though that just comes with the territory. But I wonder why Hélène gets so upset by my food choices?

Track 22 - About the life of the witches (Official Stance)

We are doing a good job here. We get treated very well for our service, receive great meals and it is an honor to be able to call myself an officer of the Liberion Military. With this war we face a great deal of challenges and dangers, but so long as we do what we can I know that we can attain victory. And on top of that, I will strive to bring out the best in myself, my comrades and those whom I lead. It is my duty as a commanding officer, after all.

Track 23- About the life of the witches (True feelings)

My girls... my friends... I want to see them safe. They all have their whole lives ahead of them and loved ones waiting for them to return home. I intend to make sure of that with my very life. And Ludwiga... I... I know that we're both officers in charge of the 78th but... whatever is hurting you Ludwiga... just tell me what it is... you need not suffer alone... I can help you, just let me in and I promise...I'll do my best for you...

Track 24 - Morning greeting

(Morning greeting 1)

Good morning everyone! Did you have a good sleep last night?

(Morning greeting 2)

Rise and shine girls, out of bed and form up! On the double let's move, get the lead out!

Track 25 - Meal

Ah, thank you, this looks good.

Very nice meal, I enjoyed it.

Alright, foods on girls, dig in!

Huh, not bad. Needs a little extra something to zip it up though.

Well... um... I guess we all make mistakes cooking sometimes...

Track 26 - Afternoon greeting

Ah, how are things?

Track 27 - Evening greeting

Good evening, are you doing well?

Track 28 - Before bed

Good night, have a nice sleep.

Track 29 - Sending off

Alright then, I'll see you later. You take care, now.

Track 30 - Reception

Welcome back, good to see your alright.

Track 31 - Other lines

Make sure to do your best and work together with your squad.

Take your time: don't rush or you'll miss things.

Hey! Keep yourself squared away!

Who the hell keeps interrupting me while I'm talking?!

Now pay attention: this is important.

Good job, just keep it up and I know you'll go far.

Track 32 - Incoming mail

I've got your letters everyone. Be sure to read them; they might be important.

Track 33 - Startup

Okay, starting up...

Track 34 - Shut down

Time to call it a day

Track 35 - Error

Well... this is embarrassing...

W-wait, an Error report?! What happened!?

Uh... how the hell do I fix this?

Mmmmph... looks like more work...

Damn machine... someone call tech support...

Oh darn, I messed up. I'm sorry.

Track 36 - Enlargement

You need it bigger? Alright then.

Track 37 - Reduction

You need it smaller? Well, if you say so.

Track 38 - Maximized

Okay, that's too big!

Track 39 - Minimized

I can't see a thing. Are you sure you can read that?

Track 40 - Deletion

Well if we don't need this, then we can discard it and make space.

Track 41 - Download

I'll try and load this up. I just hope we have space for it.

Track 42 - Connection

Establishing connection, standby.

Terminating call. Goodbye.

Track 43 - Call

You've got a phone call. It could be important.

Track 44 - Answering machine

Unable to come to the phone right now, please leave a message.

Track 45 - Fanservice (1)

Oh, you are a frisky one aren't you? Try and keep control of yourself and be responsible, alright?

Track 46 -Fanservice (2)

I... I love you.

Ludwiga... I love you. I promise I'll always be there for you.

This is a bit difficult for me to say... but well... I care a lot, really.

Track 47 -Fanservice (3)

What the hell do you think you're doing?! That's sexual harassment solider! Are you looking for a court-martial?!

That's conduct unbecoming of your uniform, you halfwit!

You do that again and you'll be in trouble so damn fast that your head will spin, am I making myself clear?

Track 48Panties (or underwear in general)

Panties? No, they aren't panties; so really they aren't embarrassing, you see?

Track 49- - Combat

Clotilda Marwick, preparing to engage.

All witches, engage the enemy!

Be careful and watch out for each other.

I have you now... fire!

Enemy destroyed. Were done girls, lets head home.

* * *

**And so ends the first 78th Tame Witches Himegoe. Please let me know what your thoughts are of Clotilda and as always I thank all my readers for staying with me through this amazing journey with WR141. Their will be a few more Himegoes of some of the 78th Tame Witches that will serve as members of the secondary cast of WR141. Until next time I hope you all enjoyed the introduction of Clotilda Marwick and until next time: Stay Frosty.**


	2. Chapter 2: Ludwiga Krupke

**Hello again everyone. I have another witch to introduce. She has a bit of a tragic backstory that will be explored in WR141 and in her own one shot. She's the 2IC of the Tame Witches bron from Karlsland and because of her tragedy and the fact fellow witches helped her though her trials and tribulations she has grown to be a very strong willed witch, in addition to being born with a very powerful magic ability. **

**Without any further adieu, lets meet this witch of the 78th.**

* * *

Track 01 - Introduction

I'm Ludwiga Krupke... daughter of General Ekkard Krupke; the head of one of the Fatherlands most prestigious military families... not that I care about all that really. My familiar is a Karlsland Shepherd named Wächter, aside from my fellow witches he is my only comrade in this life. I was enrolled it the military at the age of 9... by far I was the youngest in Karlsland military service. I serve as the 2IC of the 78th Tame Witches, and I hope... I hope I'm doing well in that regard. No... I know I am... My height is five foot four, I have raven black hair and yellow eyes...my uniform is a Karlsland dress uniform that is worn only by soldiers of high prestige in the fatherland...don't ask me about my bust...

Track 02 - Rank

I hold the rank of Leutnant, which is equivalent to a 2nd Lieutenant in Liberion and Commonwealth militaries, though I tried to decline the rank because of... well... I'd rather distance myself from my family in that regard... but I was considered worthy of the rank by my commanding officer so... I finally accepted...

Track 03 - Dreams for the future

Dreams? ...I don't have any. Well... not for myself anyways. The only thing I have for a dream is to serve alongside my fellow witches. Their dreams are my dreams: I want to help them achieve their dreams. And I... want to protect them from danger... Neuroi or... whatever else... that's my only dream, if you can call it that.

Track 04 - Original unit

Originally I was a part of JG2 after I left basic. I had a... hard time during the whole transition into military life. What friends I had from basic that went to JG2... I lost a lot of them. Lost even more during the evacuation of Kalrsland. After that I was transferred to another unit stationed at the European front. That unit doesn't even exist anymore; it was wiped out completely... well... save for perhaps me. After seeing all this death I had to force myself to get stronger, just to survive. Seeing as I'm still alive... I guess... I did just that...

Track 05 - About Clotilda

... Clotilda... I've met with many witches who were wary of me at first because of my family name...I often had to prove myself to others and that was a long, difficult road, but Clotilda... she was the only one who welcomed and embraced me with open arms and an open heart... I couldn't believe that she would be so accepting of me. I never felt so moved before that day... and now I'm her 2IC. I want to serve well under the woman who saw me as an equal and a comrade... I... I confide that I want to be a closer friend to her... but I... more than the fear I have of death or of my father... I fear how she would view me if she knew... if she knew about my deep, dark secret... I... I can't let her know...

Track 06 - About Darya

The small Orussian of our unit. She was very intimidated by me when we first met. She looked as though she were afraid my gaze would have turned her to stone or something, but after a while she came to find out who I was as a person. She's still very shy... and yet she is also quite brave... kind of reminds me of myself when I was younger...

Track 07 - About Jenna

The Liberion of flames: a very talented solider of her country. I find it fascinating that she went out of her way to acquire the Firefly model cannon; I heard that it took her quite a bit of requisitioning and bartering to get her hands on it; but she got it. It serves her well, much better than the cannon she once used. After hearing of the fact she was an orphan... I know that this is probably a strange thing to say but I felt... envious of her. Her and Darya... they are a loving couple... I can't help but wonder if some day I too could...no... that could never happen...

Track 08 - About Alannah

Alannah has a great deal of passion and determination. Her weapon is a bit strange; I heard it is essentially a sort of automatic Lee-Enfield or at least built off of the Lee-Enfield and converted into use as a machinegun. Such a strange weapon system. That and the fact that she needs a lot of water after using her magic ability, well... it's a bit of a handful. But thanks to that skill she is invaluable in the field.

Track 9 - About Brinda

The smallest of our unit is also the strongest, ironically enough. A witch from Pali is an uncommon sight, especially in this theater of operations. She's still got room to improve as an Air Infantry witch but I guess the fact she started out in a Land Battle Witch Squad could be responsible for that. Until she gets strong enough, I'll do what I can to protect her, though I feel as though I might not have to do all too much in that regard thanks to her natural strength and to Alannah herself.

Track 10 - About Olivia

The Liberion Marine's are a formidable, elite infantry force; possessing a high quality marital spirit, true grit, determination, dynamic energy and an unquenchable love of battle and Olivia embodies those qualities to a T. I do find her power and fierceness in battle commendable but she needs both guidance and focus. Direction and temperance. I suppose that Coltilda and I have to ensure we do just that. The first time we met she eyed me with a really suspicious, hard look, but Clotilda's words to her unit softened her gaze. Now we get along alright. I'm glad for that, that Marine really is a good friend.

Track 11- About Hélène

Hélène lacks the critical eye for detail in her life: her personal life, her deportment, her uniform, her training. She does well enough in combat but many would think she'd be much more shaped up, what with her being a Gallien. Although... I find that her paintings are the exact opposite of that. She painted me once... I felt as though I was looking at a photo or gazing into a mirror. I never seen a painting with such detail. But ... do my eyes really look like that? I wonder if that's why... most people hesitate to approach me... well...

Track 12 - Nobuko

She is a solider of unique skills in recon and stealth. I've heard of how most witches from Fuso possess traits of Samuri and Shrine maidens, but she is the first witch that feels more like a... what was that word? Kunoichi? A woman Ninja? She is a very strict and professional solider, I respect that. We both have a report with each other, even though we exchange few words... I guess there are some things that don't require saying anything out loud...

Track 13- About Erzsi

Erzsi... she's peculiar. She seems to be very relaxed and enjoys teasing those around her, though it doesn't feel as though she's being malicious. Could it be she teases those she cares about? Then again, she doesn't direct such teasing at me... in fact she is rather cordial and respectful in regards to that. Very strange. Her medical skill is quite invaluable though, magical talent that is able to bring healing to others is a valuable , precious skill: we need more young girls gifted in such a magical art... and desperately so... so yes... I respect her greatly for that gift.

Track 14- About Morgan

Pilot Officer Harbison shows a lot of promise as a witch. She prefers to be where the heavy fighting is, strike at the bulk of an opponent. Funnily enough she is a very avid user of Blitzkrieg tactics. She is also capable of fast speeds and quicker maneuverability. Her fighting style really complements Alannahs abilities with Brinda supporting them both. It's that level of teamwork that is beyond vital in a squad. I do find it interesting that she sees such potential in new technologies, with Jet engines being something of highest interest to her. I see the potential myself, but it still does need some refinement still. She says she wants to be amongst the first witches to fly using Either Jets in the field, and judging from that look in her eyes, I don't doubt that.

Track 15- About Sydney and Valerie Radley

The Radley sisters are highly... unorthodox. Such a relationship between siblings is rather... uncommon, although it isn't as rare or unheard of in quite a few regions of the world as one may think. But both of them bring a great deal of unique skills to the squad. Sydney uses musical magic, which is a very unique and exotic type of magic that a couple witches use. I once heard of a witch in Europe that used the Cannon Violin. Valerie meanwhile can use her magic to control the flight path of rockets and artillery, which is very impressive for controlling anti-armor and artillery based weapons. Not to mention they both seem to value the mental and emotional well being of the squad and serve as the de-facto psychiatrists and counselors of out unit. Kind of odd that they were log drivers back home, I didn't expect that, really.

Track 16 - Ambitions

To serve and protect my fellow witches, wither it be from Neuroi or anything else... and to escape my wretched fathers chains...

Track 17- About your striker unit

I use a Faulkwulf Air infantry combat leg Striker Unit. It has served me well in combat, and is quite durable but really I haven't much to say about it. All I know and can say is that it has kept me alive up until now.

Track 18 - About your weapons.

I use a Machinegwehr 15 with saddlemags. It's a fast firing and accurate weapon, capable of shredding Neuroi that I encounter. For most infantry units it's quite heavy so isn't used often in the infantry role, but for a witch like me it's easy to handle. I also use a Mauser C96 and Kampfpistol as sidearm's. When my MG15 runs dry these two pistols serve me well, though I have to use them intelligently.

Track 19 - About your Magic.

My Magic ability? It's called Detonate; it allows me to initiate an explosion of raw either in the air and damage targets. Depending on the amount of ether and how densely it's packed I can create bigger and more damaging explosions. It is a very powerful Attack Linage magic, medium and larger detonations can cause massive damage, but require a great deal of magic to use; the larger the detonation, the larger quantity of magic used. If I use my spell too much or concentrate too much raw ether in one setting I could end up causing damage to my body This one time where I almost went much too far during a very desperate battle I started bleeding from my nose, ears, eyes, mouth and my organs were starting to become damaged because of the raw ether being strained in my body. I was told that if I continued I would have suffered a serious brain hemorrhage, and any further I would have perished. At least my fellow witches were safe; so long as theirs that: it was worth it. I used to be quite weak at using my power: I could barley even move a chair with my detonations. But now, after training myself for so long: I could even detonate the either filled air in somebody's lungs if I really wanted to. Hrm? Don't be afraid; if I had no reason to do so then I wouldn't need to use my magic to do such a thing...

Track 20 - About your homeland

Karlsland was my home and it fell to Neuroi control. My fellow Karlsland witches fight feverishly to liberate our fatherland so I'll fight for their sakes; so that they can see our home free.

Track 21 - Food you're good at making

I suppose... Goulash would be what I'm good at. It's healthy and filling, and really keeps you warm during cold days. By that, I don't mean just during winter, either. It's a food that gives you comfort. It gave me at least some when times were rough... at least... a little bit...

Track 22 - About the life of the witches (Official Stance)

My fellow witches are my comrades: they are the light that brings hope to our world, so I intend to see that their light continues to shine; for they shone that same light for me in my time of need. They deserve nothing less than my complete loyalty, respect and support. They are angels of the land and sky, and I am honored to stand as one amongst their number. We are witches: there is nothing we cannot do!

Track 23- About the life of the witches (True feelings)

Each and every day... I fear for my dearest friends... my beloved, fellow witches. From the enemy before us: the Neuroi, where death lay with their lasers. And also from the enemy that wears the uniforms of our fellow soldiers: they are minority, perhaps, but they exist nonetheless, and they are no less dangerous. With the latter their lays treachery within ranks that seek to undo we few gifted in the ways of magic. I would do anything to keep my fellow witches safe. I will not let these dangers consume them... I shall stand forever vigil, and protect them from the enemy Neuroi and even the enemy in our ranks... even if it means my very life...

Track 24 - Morning greeting

(Morning greeting 1)

Morning...

(Morning greeting 2)

Guten Morgen

Track 25 - Meal

Looks good...

Thank you...

This tastes... good...

Here, I made this for everyone...

...

Hrm... I'm sorry but this is not very good, it needs improvement.

Track 26 - Afternoon greeting

Are you doing alright?

Track 27- Evening greeting

Good evening.

- Before bed

Track 28Sleep well.

Track 29 - Sending off

Alright then, I'll see you later... be safe...

Track 30 - Reception

I'm glad to see you back.

Track 31- Other lines

There are always dangers from without and from within. Always be aware of your surroundings at all times.

The mundane soldiers... stay on guard around them and don't take your eyes off them for a second.

War leaves scars. Even ones you can't see...

Remember: become stronger; not only for yourself but for your fellow witches.

Even when all else fails: a witch will always see things through... even in death...

Track 32- Incoming mail

I have mail.

Track 33 - Startup

Turn this on...

Track 34- Shut down

That's enough for now...

Track 35 - Error

Hrm?

That doesn't make sense...

An error? How do I fix this exactly?

Damn it. That's all I need.

Crap... I'm sorry... I think I made a mistake.

Track 36 - Enlargement

So this gets bigger then?

Track 37 - Reduction

And this makes it smaller, right?

Track 38 - Maximized

Seems a bit too big I think.

Track 39- Minimized

Now that, is too small.

Track 40 - Deletion

Time to get rid of this.

Track 41- Download

Initiating download

Track 42 - Connection

Hello, Ludwiga Krupke, how can I help you.

Thank you very much. Goodbye.

Track 43 - Call

Phone call. It's for you.

Track 44 - Answering machine

This is Ludwiga Krupke, I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave your name and contact information at the tone, please. Thank you.

Track 45 - Fanservice (1)

Ah! Y-your touching me!

Track 46 - Fanservice (2)

Clotilda... I love you... with all my heart...

I really like you... a lot...

I'll be right by your side.

Track 47 - Fanservice (3)

You son of a bitch, what the hell do you think you're doing to me?!

Get your hands off of me! Stop it! I said stop!

If you touch me ever again... I'll steal the breath from your lungs...

Track 48- Panties (or underwear in general)

They aren't panties, they are part of my uniform. Why would I be embarrassed by my uniform? But don't let me catch you staring at them too long: I don't want you getting any stupid ideas.

Track 49- Combat

Ludwiga Krupke. I'm taking off.

Feuer frei!

Roger, I'm engaging...

If you lay a single hand upon my fellow witches... I. Will. Kill you.

Enemy destroyed. I'm returning to base.

* * *

**And that's Ludwiga one of the 78th Tame Witches that I as an author am especially protective of. In time you will all see why in WR141. As always I intend to post up more Himegoes of the 78th so please let me know your thoughts on the girls and I hope you all enjoy meeting with my girls in both these Himegoes and in WR141. **

**Stay Frosty Everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3: Darya Abakumova

**A bit of a quick authors note before the start of this next chapter is that their was one member of the 78th that I realized was missed in the Himegoe, so I managed to add her to the list of himegoes. Her name is Morgan, an air infantry witch from Britannia. She will have her own Himegoe eventually posted up, so please be sure to re-read chapters one and two so you can read what Clotilda and Ludwiga's thoughts are of this particular witch, but for now we will look at the Orussian night witch of the 78th: Darya. Please let me know what your thoughts of her are and be on the look out for other witches of the 78th.**

* * *

Track 01 - Introduction

H-hello Comrade, my name is Darya Abakumova, I'm an Air Infantry Night Witch from Orussia and I serve with the 78th Tame Witches, with our base stationed in Romana. My familiar is an Orussian blue cat. I-I am 13years old, 5 feet tall and I weigh 95 pounds. U-urm... m-my bust? W-why would you need to know that?! Urm.. w-well...uh...if it's to be thorough then... I'm an A cup.

Track 02 - Rank

I'm am a Junior Sergeant in the Orussian Air force. The rank is essentially akin to what the western nations call a Corporal... normally witches start out their military careers as Sergeants, but because I struggled a little back in basic I wound up receiving a lesser rank then normal girls. I've gotten better since then but... I don't think anyone cares to promote me due to the fact that I'm... not very comfortable around large groups of strangers, so I don't think they believe I can do very well as a Senior NCO.

Track 03 - Dreams for the future

I want to free Orussia from Neuroi control. I come from a small town north of Kazan, which is a city that sits upon a bend on the Volga. There is a hive over Moscow so I wish to try and free the motherland from the enemy's hold. I also wish to tend to my own flower garden. The Orussian Red Lily is my favorite... I wish to plant and grow a bed of such beautiful flowers. And well... what with my injury... I also want to help people who are amputees. Perhaps be someone who can rehabilitate war amputees. Maybe my love of flowers could help them too.

Track 04 - Original unit

I got a lot of training started when I was just 9 back in 1940. But after I turned 10 I was actually allowed to enlist in the military. I-I served previously in the 1st Air Defense Corps and was trained in night flying early in my career, seeing as we desperately needed witches that could fly and fight at night and detect Neuroi scout and infiltration units into friendly territory. It was one of the few things I was very good at; I was able to train myself in learning how to use magic radar better then my peers, but I was still given the rank of Junior Sergeant despite that. My hometown fell to Neuroi control shortly before I enlisted. We fled west and after being assigned to the Eastern Front for a few months and fighting on the front to take back Orussia, I was resigned from my old unit to another to conduct flight operations and night patrols in Europe.

Track 05 - About Clotilda

Clotilda is such a kind, caring person. She feels a lot like a mother when she leads us in battle and takes care of our well being on base. I feel really safe whenever she's around. And she always gives us support and makes sure we are all taken care of. I really and truly like the Captain, I'm thankful that I'm under her command.

Track 06 - About Ludwiga

T-to be honest when I first heard of and saw the Lieutenant when she arrived I was scared of her. I heard many stories about the Krupke bloodline and I feared that she would have been a mean person. But after The Captain told us otherwise, and after watching her from a distance for a while, I discovered that she isn't a mean person at all... not really. Deep down she's really nice, but she has such a strange look in her eyes. Almost like... hurt... I wonder what could have happened to her to give her such damaged, pain filled eyes.

Track 07 - About Jenna

Jenna... my beloved Liberion flame! Oh how I love my dear Jenna: she is so brave, so bold, so passionate , so strong and so kind. We met when I was just a small girl with my striker and my weapon fighting on the European front. I managed to spot a wing of Laros and Laros-Ki supporting a few Kefalas class bomber Neuroi that were moving to bracket an allied unit during a huge battle. I moved in to provide support when I heard a voice on the radio requesting support, saying that she was deep in the forest trying to intercept a large Neuroi land unit by herself, and she was running low on ammo. I rushed to save her and once I reached her and the Neuroi the two of us used our magic together to defeat that horrid enemy: my Ice and her Fire. And then I saw the face... of the most beautiful girl in the world. My heart beat so fast... I knew at that moment that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. After a few weeks of getting to know each other and spending a couple more dating we were deployed once again to a desperate battle with a massive Neuroi land unit that couldn't be taken down easily. So Jenna and I... we didn't know if we were going to survive but it was at that moment... we confessed our love for each other... we... we kissed each other... and then we fought for each other. We fought together, using all of our magic combined. It took some time, but we destroyed the enemy. That night... I gave my body to my Liberion Flame. She had given me so much happiness in my life. I love my Liberion Flame, my beloved Jenna. So long as I'm by her side... I feel like I can do anything...

Track 08 - About Alannah

Comrade Alannah has a great deal of endurance. I admire that, a part of me is envious of the fact she can stay airborne for such long periods of time. It would be helpful if I had skills like that for Night Patrols. She likes pushing her limits, that much is clear and she's always the active one in our unit and she always fights with such vigor. She does sometimes push herself a bit too much , I do hope she doesn't over do it.

Track 9 - About Brinda

Brinda is a small girl who's new to the life of an Air Infantry Witch, but she is plenty strong: like bull! She's a very brave girl and it's nice to get to talk with someone who around the same height as I am... well she's a bit shorter than me truth be told, but I feel more comfortable around people who are either my size or a bit shorter. My Liberion flame is the only exception of course. The thing with Brinda however is that I believe... no... I _know_ that she loves Alannah. I can see it in her eyes, on her face, and the by the way she moves and acts. Yet she doesn't act on those feelings... I wonder why?

Track 10 - About Olivia

Olivia was very intimidating when we both met for the first time. She was curt, blunt, mean tempered and she itched for a fight, always. She loved battle to an extreme degree, it was very scary at first, and her magical ability made her even scarier. But then my dear Jenna gave me the courage to go up and talk to her during mess. After I got to interact with her I felt a bit better: I then saw how much of a kind, caring person she really is. Now I feel safe being around her, even when she goes feral in battle. The only concern about her I have is that she might be too reckless when fighting, I hope she doesn't do anything too dangerous.

Track 11- About Hélène

Oh? Our unit's painter from Gallia? She has a such a talent with her brush and she paints such beautiful paintings, and she even sketches things she finds out in the field with a pencil and pad so she can paint what she sees later. She holds art in high regard; it's precious to her. And in battle she performs very well. Unfortunately she misses out on details sometimes. A few times she hadn't properly maintained her uniform, others where her striker wasn't properly cleaned, just to name a few. One time she tried to cook a meal and she put in too much spices, used the wrong ingredients and left it to cook for too long. The entire squad was sick for four days... I thought I was going to die!

Track 12 - About Nobuko

At the time she was very unapproachable, and made me very nervous being under her gaze. She is a very serious person and extremely disciplined, always wearing a straight face and saying few words. But having spent this much time with her, I know that she's a caring, brave and extremely loyal soldier. She is very skilled at stealth, a few times she and I conduct small night time raids and ambushes against the enemy. We both have gotten very skilled at fighting the Neuroi like that, none of them can see us coming. Noji is like a shadow... or perhaps a phantom on the battlefield. She disappears no sooner then she appears. Many times I have seen Neuroi in disarray when she strikes at them, unsure of where she is coming from. She is quite a deadly fighter.

Track 13- About Erzsi

Erzsi really baffled me when I first met her, but I find even as peculiar as she is that she's a wonderful, loving person. She always wants to make people happy, and she wants to heal the sick and injured, so yes, I'm glad she's my squad mate. I do wish she didn't try to always peep in on my Liberion Flame and I during our... "private time" together. That's an invasion of privacy! *Sigh* Well I guess it could be worse...

Track 14- About Morgan

The pilot officer is a very supportive person, she always tries to cover everyone during major battles. She has a drive that to be quite honest I can't really explain, you have to see her in action to really understand what I mean by that. She and Alannah always seem to be competing with each other, seeing such passion from the both of them is, to be quite honest, an impressive sight to behold. She likes to drink Irish Coffee quite a bit, she says it's a good way to get perked up and tipsy at the same time. I'm just not sure if that's a wise combination though.

Track 15- - About Sydney and Valerie Radley

Ah... well... the Radley sisters? W-well they are nice enough girls. They always try to tend to everyone's mental well being in our unit. Sydney plays music on her guitar, she plays it so well, it helps sooth us and eases our minds. Not to mention her magic lets her use her music as a tool in combat. That is very uncommon magic. Valerie is always so happy and cheery, while her sister seems to be the opposite. Valerie often uses her PIAT in battle, it's such a peculiar weapon. I hear mundane soldiers have difficulty with the recoil and cocking the charging mechanism, but for Valerie she is able to render those problems irrelevant. I...I've heard of sisterly love before, b-b-b-b-but they both do things that only lovers like Jenna and I should do to each other. W-w-well it seems like they are genuine in their feelings, and that neither of them are taking advantage of the other. S-still, it's somewhat unorthodox. And yet... I guess some part of me finds it...almost romantic? Is that weird?

Track 16 - Ambitions

I want to grow beautiful flowers that cover the land, help amputees cope with their wounds... and I want to stay by my dear Jenna's side... forever.

Track 17- About your striker unit

My striker is the Yak-3. It's a very robust and easy to maintain striker unit that boasts a light weight, and has a surprisingly good stability while firing my weapon. It has a high power-to-weight ratio which gives it excellent performance. It excels at dog fighting, and other Orussian witches say it's comprisable to the Britanian Ultramariene Spitfire and the Liberion P51D. However, it has some of its problems, some of the surfaces of the striker tend to come unstuck after pulling out of high speed dives. Other drawbacks of the striker unit is short range, a very big problem for patrols as well as poor engine reliability. The pneumatic system for the flaps and brakes, which is typical for all Yak fighters I suppose, is problematic. Though less reliable than hydraulic or electrical alternatives, the pneumatic system was preferred by the Orussian air force owing to significant weight savings. I've often used the Yak-3 for short sorties and dogfights, but for exceptionally night patrols I used the Petlyakov Pe-3, which was also used as a high-speed bomber by Orussian witches. It is very durable with strong casing armor and shields, it could carry a great deal of weight and it's range was very impressive. I used it for night patrols, and had trained with it as well back when I started my military career. The Pe-3 I had was damaged during one of my patrols when a Neuroi wing that was hammering away at me shot out my left units propeller module when I was flying close to the tree line. The unit took a lot of damage and kept operating well up until that point, where I basically crashed into the trees. I was injured, but my right unit could still fly so I was able to finish the enemy off. I had to rely on my Yak-3 for night patrol until my Pe-3 is repaired or replaced with another one. *Weak Groan* I hope I receive a replacement soon, I can't get as much range with my yak-3 for long. I mean, I like it as a short range dog fighting striker, but My Pe-3... I can't perform night duties as well, for as long or as far without it.

Track 18 -About your weapons.

My weapon is an Orussian C61k 20mm auto cannon. It is a very large but powerful weapon that I use on night patrol to inflect massive damage to Neuroi in a short period of time. It had served me well in my engagements with the enemy, saved my life more times than I can count. A few times I carry extra ammo when battles get long, but with the Yak-3 it can get difficult carrying all this weight very well and performing aerial maneuvers for long periods of time. The Pe-3 was better suited for it, but I must make do I guess. For a Sidearm I use the TT-33, which is a simple, accurate, rugged, reliable and powerful pistol, although to be honest it isn't a very safe weapon to carry while loaded since the safety catch was omitted, save for a half cock notch which rendered the slide inoperable until the hammer was drawn back to full cock. Sometimes I worry about it going off in my holster when I draw it... I've seen that happen a few times before, and not just to mundane soldiers.

Track 19 -About your Magic.

My inherent magic is called "Led Malyy" or "Ice Snare". It's an Ice based magic that allows me to freeze moisture in the air to create ice spikes to impale an opponent. Back in Orussia I was able to turn entire fields into a sea of either reinforced ice spikes, pillars and bramble towers. I manage to cause the enemy a great many casualties thanks to my gift. And when I'm with Jenna... we both combine our magic to create a powerful force of Ice and Fire: "Burning and Freezing Hell". The only catch is that if I use Led Malyy too much or concentrate too much super-cooled ether my hands... they tend to get very cold. I remember once where my hands became very frost bitten... to the point where my fingers were in fact covered in ice. I had to be aware and very careful of my limits after that happened. My mamma did make me a pair of magically treated winter gloves to help keep my hands warm and to allow me to use Led Malyy for much longer periods of time but even then they can only delay the inevitable. They have their limits, I had to learn that the hard way when my hands and gloves were completely covered in Ice during a very intense battle. When my hands become frost bitten or freeze it... it really hurts. But aside from that, I also learned how to use Magic Antenna, a type of military magic that night witches are often taught, allowing me access to Radio waves and lets me detect Neruoi. However, during my training with this magic I started to wonder if there was a way for me to not only detect the enemy, but blind them as well. I discovered a way of using the Magical antenna and creating a type of radar feedback that disrupts a Neuroi's senses, called "chaff". It's surprisingly effective, but it seems like I'm the only one as of yet to master such a difficult thing. I tired teaching other night witches, but they all had great difficulty in trying to learn the technique, and Magic Radar abilities are challenging enough a skill to learn. Although the chaff does have the drawback of blinding me for a few minutes and can even knock me out for a bit; trying to use chaff sends feed back with radio waves that causes a part of my brain called the Occipital lobe to momentarily cause a surge in ether enriched radio wavelengths inside my brain that causes temporary blindness. It may leave me vulnerable for a moment, but it also disrupts and and blinds a Neuroi's senses for around five to ten minutes. It also makes my ears ring a little, it's really uncomfortable. But because of this it really helps dealing with Neuroi easier. So in my unit I'm incredibly vital during reconnaissance, night patrol and ambush missions... and yet... I'm still not promoted. Why is it that I'm held back for promotion?

Track 20 - About your homeland

The winters are often cold in Orussia. You have to bundle up warmly or you could very well freeze to death in the snow. Even with a protective magical field, some days and nights are so cold that a witch needs to bundle up in winter clothing. One good thing to help keep warm is warm fires and the Banya, which is an Orussian steam bath. We had a few in the town I grew up in, they really help keep you refreshed and healthy.

Track 21- Food you're good at making

I really love making Paskha, it's made with tvorog or farmers curd cheese as the main ingredient with the choice of other ingredients added in like butter, eggs, sour cream, raisin, almonds, vanilla, spices, and candied fruits can be used. It's a very good desert that my mother often made and taught me to make myself. Although I can't make it, I have had Medovukha, which I sometimes got to share with my father. It was very sweet in flavor, which is why I like it, although occasional vodka is okay.

Track 22- About the life of the witches (Official Stance)

Life of a witch in the military is hard, and really scary at times. But I'm glad that I am helping people somehow. I like helping people, it makes me happy seeing how others look to us with such loving eyes, and seeing that look of relief when we witches are in their presence. I feel like... even despite the hardships we must endure, so long as people need us, so long as they are cheering for us and so long as we have each other to fall back on... I can bear this burden easier.

Track 23- About the life of the witches (True feelings)

I wonder what life for me would be like if my beloved Jenna asked me... I-I mean...I heard how two girls from Jenna's homeland married each other. I wonder if... I hope one day... that my Liberion flame... will she ask me to become her bride? B-but for now, I'm just so happy to call Jenna mine! I'd like to go back to her hometown again someday... or better yet, I... I want to take her back to my homeland... and share a Banya together. M-maybe we both could... try being intimate while we...AH! WHAT AM I THINKING!? SUCH NAUGHTY THOUGHTS, HOW LEWD OF ME!

Track 24- Morning greeting

(Morning greeting 1)

Dobroye utro tovarishch! (Good morning comrade!)

(Morning greeting 2)

Da, da, good morning, how are you?

Track 25 - Meal

Oh, this looks so good, thank you.

That was very good, c-can I have a little bit more?

U-um... it's ready. I h-hope that you l-like it.

This tastes wonderful!

Belch! Oh, n-no I'm sorry, but it's just... not very good.

Track 26 - Afternoon greeting

Good day to you comrade.

Track 27 - Evening greeting

Good evening, are you doing well?

Track 28- Before bed

I hope you have a good sleep... my friend.

Track 29 - Sending off

O-okay, I'll see you later then.

Track 30 - Reception

Um...uh...h-h-hello! N-nice to meet you. *Shy's away timidly*

Track 31 - Other lines

Um...yes, that's quite alright...

T-thank you very much...

I... I promise that I won't fail you.

I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!

N-no, no, no. It's okay! Really, everything is alright!

I know... I know you can do it! Please don't give up; always do your best!

Track 32- Incoming mail

Oh, I have mail? S-someone wanted to message me?

A letter? I wonder what's inside?

Track 33 - Startup

So I... just turn it on?

Track 34 - Shut down

Time to switch off then? Alright.

Track 35 - Error

W-wait! What happened? Ah! What did I do?!

I did something wrong! I've broken it! I'm sorry!

*Sniffling* I've ruined it! It's all my fault, please forgive me! *Sobbing*

So many problems with this machine, I don't know how to fix it!

I've made a mistake comrade! Please can you help me?

I'm so lost... I don't know what I'm doing.

Track 36- Enlargement

You want it bigger, da? I understand.

Track 37 - Reduction

You want it smaller then this? Okay, I can fix that.

Track 38 - Maximized

Um... are you sure you need it that big?

Track 39 - Minimized

It's so small...I can barely see it!

Track 40 - Deletion

I'll be sure to delete this.

Track 41 - Download

I'm downloading now.

The download is finished! I feel so happy!

Track 42- Connection

Establishing connection.

Disabled connection.

Track 43 - Call

A-ah! The phone! S-should I get that?

It's for you... it sounds very important.

Track 44 - Answering machine

H-hello? I-it's Darya. Forgive me b-but if it's okay, please leave a message after the tone. I promise I'll call you back!

Track 45- Fanservice (1)

Ah~! You're touching me like this? B-b-but that's so lewd!

Track 46 - Fanservice (2)

Jenna...my Liberion Flame... I love you! I love you my Liberion Flame!

Please my love: touch me there. I want to feel you. All of you.

My heart beats only for you, my beloved. I want to stay with you forever...

Track 47- Fanservice (3)

Net! Do not touch me!

You are NOT my Liberion Flame! I am NOT yours to touch!

I hate you...I hate you! Just leave me alone! *Sobs*

Track 48- Panties (or underwear in general)

W-well they aren't really panties, so it's normal to wear them, yes? It's not embarrassing, right?

Track 48- Combat

Darya Abakumova; preparing to carry out night patrol...

Neuroi detected: preparing to engage.

Seems like this will be difficult: Deploying Chaff. They should be blind now.

I won't let you escape! Firing now!

Enemy signatures are confirmed destroyed. I'm returning to base.

* * *

**And with that, Darya's Himegoe is complete. Their will be more to come, in fact her Liberion flame will be comming up next so be sure to read and review. Thanks again everyone.**

**Edit: Also I like to thank blaze for the idea regarding Darya's chaff ability; seeing as this revision would make her abilities much more balanced.**


	4. Chapter 4: Jenna Foster

**Another Himegoe, this time of a Liberion Land Battle Witch named Jenna, one of the few witches of the 78th to have had the most screen time in WR141. Let me know your thoughts of both her and her Orussian Snowflake and as always; their will be more witches on the way.**

* * *

Track 01 - Introduction

Hey! I'm Jenna Foster from the good ol US of L and a Land Battle Witch of the Liberion Army. My familiar is a Mountain Lion. I'm Sixteen years old, Five foot 2 and 114 pounds. Huh? My bust? About a medium B cup, but just so you're aware; you don't have permission to touch them. Only Darya can lay her hands on these puppies. What else about me of interest? Family? No, afraid not... my parents and family bought it in a train accident when I was still a babe with a pacifier, so I'm an orphan. And, well, that's all she wrote, really.

Track 02 - Rank

I hold the rank of Sergeant Major of the Liberion Army. Basically that means that I'm a senior NCO, not an officer, so I have to take orders as much as I'm given orders. Chain of command: The brass tell my officers in charge what they want done, the officers tell the girls above me what the marching orders are, they in turn tell me what to do with the girls I'm to lead, then it's up to me to best interpret those orders and fulfill the mission given and the girls beneath me then have to follow my instructions and follow my lead so we can accomplish the task at hand. Confused yet? Well you're in the Army now kid; it's best just to learn as quickly as possible how this whole show works. You might want a cup of coffee at hand though... it'll be long one.

Track 03 Dreams for the future

I want to help people, use my gift in magic to keep people safe. When the war broke out and people were getting hurt, old man Higgens told me that I could put my powers to good use. So I became a land battle witch. I know a lot of girls in the military had the same dream as I do, but it's a good dream to have right? That and... well... I want to ask Darya to marry me. She's given me light in my life that I thought I'd never see or know. I want her to be a part of my life... I just don't know when it will be the right time to ask... maybe after the war? Or should I do it sooner? I just don't know... but I want to... I want to...

Track 04 - Original unit

I served in the 28th infantry division in Europe for a while, our Karlsander buddies called us "The Bloody Bucket": partially because of the unit insignia, but mostly because of the fact the amount of blood we spilled trying to take the fight to the enemy. Had to lead a squad of my own for a few times, but a lot of the fighting I saw was nuts, let me tell ya. However, my squad leader was a real piece of work; she saw _way_ too many war films growing up. When the platoon I was in had been sent to fight in the Battle of Hürtgen Forest... what a real fucking mess that was. It was an ill-conceived and costly battle. Hell it was so hectic that we had multiple friendly fire casualties. And during that time my platoon was split, my half was cut off and then everyone in that half either got lost or wiped out by the enemy, or these two girls what were caught in the wrong place at the wrong time: fucking friendly fire from an artillery shell that fell on them. What a FUBAR fire mission that was, hell some called it an out and out loss for us, and a few other battles in the Bulge were pretty tough. At least...one good thing came of it...

Track 05 - About Clotilda

Oh, the Captain? Fuck yeah, I like her. She's way better than the last officer I had to work under. That damned Lt couldn't lead her way out of a wet paper bag, but Clotilda? Best damn officer you could ever ask for! She treats us well, she guides us competently, she's firm, tough, and can breathe real fire if she had to, but she cares about us. Treats us more than people; she treats us like family. Heh, or at least that's what it feels like... then again, I might not be all to knowledgeable about what a family's dynamic is really like. But if the 78th is my family, then I guess Clotilda would be our mom. I mean that of course with the utmost respect, no lie.

Track 06 - About Ludwiga

Ludwiga was different then what most people would think of her initially. She seems to carry herself with detachment and standoffishness but the thing is that she really does care about other witches. Some people actually thought she would have been exactly like her old man, but hey, her pop's is a witch hater. I might not have any parents, but even I know that a witch born to a witch hater wouldn't be sitting all pretty. She has that look on her face, I'm not sure how to describe it. One thing I like is that she's a pretty damn fierce 2IC in battle. And she has some pretty damn cool magic if I do say so. Detonate. Raw either being concentrated and discharged in an explosion. Pretty powerful stuff.

Track 07 - About Darya

Darya...heh...yeah, she's my girlfriend. My "Orussian Snowflake." She is so beautiful, like a flower, or a warm sunny day in spring. I met her on the battlefield, during that particular battle with things going to hell, I was cut off from the rest of the squad and facing down this particularly skilled Neuroi. I'd go so far as to say it was an elite of some kind. Started running low on ammo and I thought I was going to buy the farm. But then... she descended from the heavens and together we took the damned thing down. She was cute, a little shy, but she was a good girl. Not goanna lie... I fell for her like a ton of bricks. And after a few weeks that soon turned into a month or so... we became lovers. I was barley scraping though life, figured I'd be going at things alone. But thanks to Darya... it looks like I don't have to be alone at all. I'll be by her side for the rest of my life: wherever she goes, I go...

Track 08 - Alannah

Hey, what can I say about the Aussie? She's a hard charging pistol; she grabs life by the horns and holds on for dear life. She's great for bumming around with during off hours. She has a kind of... inconsistent cycle going on though. Most of the time she is full of more energy then she knows what to do with, but some days she can turn into a real goldbrick. Although she's only like that when she really pushes her magical abilities past their limits so I guess I can understand that. But damn, she can really put away the water; you'd think she were a camel or something.

Track 9 - About Brinda

Oh yeah, she's the Palian. I heard she was a Land Battle Witch who transferred into air infantry. That's cool and all, but it begs the question why she chose to become Air Infantry. Eh, I guess she had her reasons. She said she did so after she met Alannah, I guess she just wants to be close to a friend, right? I can understand that. Brinda is also a pretty fierce fighter, especially being a girl of that size. I mean she's pretty small... eh, I guess it doesn't matter though. She's a great solider, that's all that matters in the long run.

Track 10 - About Olivia

Hell yeah, Olivia's belt-fed to the hilt. She's a Liberion devil dog. A jarhead. A Marine, in case you're not picking this up yet. She's one of the toughest girls in the unit, and she handles her fifty cal like a champ. She served most of her career in the Pacific for a few years, saw some heavy fighting against the Neuroi in some pretty freaky battles. Her training was much more intense then the training I got, which was pretty rigorous. But the stuff I heard about Pacific battle theaters and how mundane Marines and witches had to clear out entire Islands, even while underground in tight quarters. The Neuroi in the Pacific are devious; they hid in murder holes, tunnels, trenches and Neuroi made pillboxes. The weather, environment and the local insects are also, in Olivia's own words: "a damned nightmare" . I hear how medical witches often have to treat soldiers with crotch rot, there's even a couple cases of some of the girls getting it too. And Olivia had to fight and live in all of that shit. The girls got some major balls: takes a lot of guts to fight in conditions like that. Clotilda said that because we both share the same rank, we've got to work together to lead the squad. It's all cool. I'm fine with that, I just hope Olivia doesn't get too frenzied when we sortie. She tends to go a bit overboard at times. Not sure if that's because of the training, the battles she went through or if she was like that before enlisting in the Corps. Get's even worse when she uses her magical ability, so it's a real handful.

Track 11- About Hélène

Hélène just can't seem to get things together sometimes, but not for lack of trying. I dunno, I guess if I had to peg it down it might because most of her focus is on painting. She always paints stuff, always. Gardens, Aircraft, villages, the ocean, the unit. Everything. She's a decent enough fighter, so I can't fault her too much on that. Strangely enough this one time we were passing through a village when we came across this one small art gallery filled with some very beautiful paintings. The rest of the village was not in the best of shape from a Neuroi attack that was briefly repelled but was amassing for a counter attack, but the gallery was really intact, pretty much untouched if you can believe it. Turns out the painting of a famous local artist was inside. She had protective looks resting on those paintings, but the moment Hélène's eyes fell on that one painting in particular she said she wouldn't let the Neuroi destroy these works of art. She called them the legacy of not only the artist, but of the society long passed and our shared legacy for ourselves and for futures to come. She said she was going to hold her position at this gallery and defend it, with or without us. That's why she was called the "Monument Witch." To her art is like a human life: precious. Irreplaceable. Worth protecting. So... yeah... we had to protect the gallery and all that art. After her speech, well, I couldn't really argue with her. What can I say: she loves art.

Track 12 - Nobuko

The Warrant Officer sure as hell doesn't say much. She's more quiet then a mouse mostly, she's snuck up on me more times than I can count. Not to mention she seems to appear and disappear either out of the blue or in puffs of smoke. That stuff is great in battle, but on base: it's annoying! You never know where she's going to pop out from next! Don't get me wrong though, when it comes to discipline she's a cut above the rest, she's really in control of herself in each and every aspect, ya know? I still need to get to know her better, aside from the whole "Ninja" thing and her military career I don't know much about her, at least not personally.

Track 13- About Erzsi

Huba-Huba! Erzsi is a real pretty looking perv. No really: she's a _huge _perv. Darya and I found that out the hard way when we caught her watching us from the bushes. She's nice and all, but come on, I was in the middle of some love making with my girl! Well, she is the squad medic, and is damn good at what she does... plus she's a good hearted person. I guess that's why both myself and the other girls can put up with her perving on everyone.

Track 14- About Morgan

Morgan is a pretty serious girl. She's all for military regulations and maintaining discipline around base. That's all well and good, but she doesn't seem to cut loose very often. She's far too busy trying to get better at being an Air Infantry Witch, which is fine, but seriously, take five every once in a while. Well, I did find her drooling over some blueprints for the Ether Jet Striker the Ursula was looking at. As well as this one book she had on Jet aircraft that caught her interest. She said jet power was the wave of the future; that the next generation was going to be fighting in a brave new sky. Not sure if it will be or not, I don't really get it, but hey if it's a big deal then who knows. It might make things easier for us in fighting the Neuroi. I just know that we land battle witches will be happy with a pair of tracked legs and a big old Witch Combat Gun and we're all set for a good time. Give me a magic mass WCG and I'm all set. She and the other Air infantry can cover us from the skies, we'll mop things up from the ground.

Track 15- About Sydney and Valerie Radley

These two girls are really something. They are pretty good as a tank hunting team, but it's just that... I never thought I'd actually see two sisters who actually fucked each other! I mean... it's really unorthodox. Sort of... kind of uncommon...but a lot of people find it hot. I'd be lying if I sotta didn't think so either. Darya and I accidently caught them... um... "doing it" at the beach. Their bikinis were cast off and they were in the middle of... tribbing with each other. Of course Erzsi was close by, watching them from behind a large, nearby rock. Ever since then though both the Radley sisters have been really started becoming more open about their relationship with each other. I dare say they have become exhibitionists. They were even doing things while we were in one of the Captains briefings... ah damn it... I'm getting all head up now just thinking about it. I...think I might need Darya's help again...

Track 16 - Ambitions

I just want to help people. I'm a witch: It's what witches are supposed to do, right? That, and... I want to find a nice, quiet place for me and Darya to settle down for the rest of our lives. A large property with a big, beautiful garden so she can plant and tend to the flowers that she wants. Anything and everything for her... I just want to make sure she's happy. Maybe one of these days... before that happens... I can finally get her that ring... and...pop the question to her. I hope she says yes...

Track 17 - About your striker unit

My Striker is the M4A2 type Sherman. The offensive and defensive capabilities of the Sherman may not be anything special but mechanically speaking it's a very reliable, easy to maintain and there is a massive amount of these things getting made that if my unit ever permanently crapped out or was destroyed I'd get a replacement in a snap of my fingers. With that in mind many nations were wither loaned or had outright bought Sherman Strikers for their land battle witches, including nations like Britiania, Farawayland as well as countless others that needed tracked legs to field in the war. Thing is with the Sheman's is that if the operator of a striker takes damage that they just aren't able to handle the Sherman sacrifices itself to save the witches life. I know this because it has happened to me a couple times to me out in the field. I spent a healthy chunk of the war fighting stark naked at times. A lot of the guys and some of the girls really enjoyed that. How I felt about that? I was too busy fighting Neuroi to care wither I had clothes or not... was a bit breezy though. I've been thinking about maybe upgrading to the "Easy 8" variant when I get the chance. My unit had served me well, but I think it's about time to look into something better. The E8 has better acceleration, better armor and shields, better mobility and the standard issue 76mm Witch combat gun has better accuracy, better rate of fire, and better penetration than the 75mm.

Track 18- About your weapons

I used to use a 75mm or Magic Mass Witch Combat Gun when I got my Sherman issued to me. It was good, but I wanted something with a little bit more range, so after some scrounging I found this one witch from Britannia who was fielding a Sherman Firefly variant striker with accompanying Witch Combat Gun. It's better in terms of reach but it does use a smaller caliber shell. It still does decently enough, both my magic and the custom HE rounds for the Firefly are aright but don't pack the same kick as a standard issue 75mm, especially against the heaviest armored Neuroi. Maybe the 76mm Anit-Neuroi Rifle of the "Easy 8" would be better. As a sidearm I carry a Colt .45 M1911. Nothing but cold, well crafted Liberion steel. It's reliable, packs a punch to it, hell it's one of the best pistols out there in my book. No other pistol like it and I wouldn't want to have any other kind of pistol at my side. When my WCG runs dry, I'll be brining this baby out to let the Neuroi know that I've still got some fight still left in me. There have been quite a few times I used the M2 Flamethrower out in the field. It's pretty good at clearing out trenches, forests, towns and other close quarters, but I don't use it's very often, but it's a weapon that really complements my inherent magic abilities... which, while we're at it...

Track 19 - About your Magic.

My magic is a spell called "Ignite", although I once learned in this one class I took in school that in an Ancient Romagnan language it's called "Ignire". My magic is a twofold power that allows me to not only imbue my weapons and projectiles with incendiary properties, it can also oxidize the air around me by using my magic to allow ether and the compounds of the air to be manipulated and ignited, creating massive area of effect fire blast around myself for protection or against groups of enemies to barbecue the enemies ranks. Also thanks to my magic I can turn the rounds in my WCG into "High-Explosive-Incendiary-Rounds." It's pretty damn effective against Neuroi, really makes the bastards scream when I use em.

Track 20 - About your homeland

I'm from Philadelphia, a city located in Pennsylvania. It's a city that culturally and historically is pretty damned important. It's home to a lot of very diverse people from a multitude of ethnic backgrounds. Basically the state is just a great big melting pot. For a lot of people from outside of the USL it's fascinating to see so many people of so many different walks of life and origins in one place, but for myself, it's just where I grew up.

Track 21 - Food you're good at making

Well I am pretty good at making a good Hoagiel; that's what we call a submarine sandwich back in Philly, and I can also make Cheesesteak. It took me a little time, but I also learned how to bake Philadelphia style soft pretzels from this one girl I was an acquaintances with; her family owned a bakery that was pretty famous for its pastry. They were really nice and offered me a place to live for a while. I only stayed a couple months during the winter before heading out on my way. I didn't want to trouble them too much. They offered me a place in their home but they were already having a difficult time finically. I had no right to take advantage of their kindness, so I declined respectfully and thanked them for all they had done for me... I wonder how they are doing right now? I'd like Darya to meet them someday...

Track 22- About the life of the witches (Official Stance)

You know, I can't believe I'm really working alongside some of the most famous witch units in Europe. The 501st, the 504th, and a lot of other units. When the 78th Combined Reserve Squadron was formed it was an experimental, mixed unit of Land Battle and Air Infantry Witches. Higher ups wanted to see if such a unit would be able to perform well in other battle theaters like how the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron was in Africa. We may be a reserve squadron, be that doesn't mean we drag our heels when the chips are down. We gotta keep our powder dry; we're soldiers.

Track 23 - About the life of the witches (True feelings)

We witches are born with unique, special gifts. We have powers that provide us with the means to help serve and protect people. I always knew that to be a profound truth, but I never knew how I should go about using my gift to the best of my ability. Old Man Higgins told me that at any rate, and I agreed with him. And what with the war happening, well, I figured what better place to help someone then on the battlefield, protecting others from danger. It's what witches do, right? We go where we are needed.

Track 24 - Morning greeting

(Morning greeting 1)

Rise and shine, it's a new day!

(Morning greeting 2)

Reveille girls! Out of bed and on your feet! It's time to earn your paychecks!

Track 25 - Meal

Wow, this looks good. Thank you.

That was great: Thanks for the meal!

Yo, foods on: come and grab some grub!

Hey, not bad. I like it.

I hate to tell ya this... but I wouldn't feed this to a starving dog. Just saying.

Track 26 - Afternoon greeting

Hey, how are things going?

Track 27 - Evening greeting

Good evening, how are things shaking?

Track 28 - Before bed

You have a good night sleep, we're going to have a busy day tomorrow.

Track 29 - Sending off

Alright, I'll catch you later.

Track 30 - Reception

Well, well, nice of you to join us. Fall in, the Captain's going to address us.

Track 31 - Other lines

Hey there, nice to meet ya!

Thanks a lot, I could use an extra hand around here.

Oh crap, my bad... I fucked that up... sorry.

Hey, hey, relax. It'll be an easy fix, forget about it.

I'll watch your back alright, you just do what you can. I'm counting on you.

Track 32 - Incoming mail

Looks like the mails here. I've got one for you.

Mail's here, I wonder what it could be?

Track 33 - Startup

Alright, let's turn this puppy on.

Track 34 - Shut down

Well, that's that. Let's shut this off.

Track 35 - Error

Uh... wait... what just happened?

I'm no good with this. What the hell do I do?

Oh for the love of pete... this is all I need!

What. The Actual. Fuck?

No, no. Damn it! What the hell is with this damned thing?!

Ah...sorry... I um...think this might have...broke?

I think we might need to by a new one. This one's dead as a doornail.

Track 36 - Enlargement

Can't see it too well? No prob, I'll make it bigger for ya.

Track 37 - Reduction

Need it smaller? Alright, you're the boss.

Track 38 - Maximized

Whoa, okay that is too fucking big, don't ya think?

Track 39 - Minimized

It's smaller then ants at a picnic. I mean: I sure as hell can't read that.

Track 40 - Deletion

Don't need this: deep six it.

Track 41 - Download

Downloading something eh? Man, I hope it's good.

Track 42 - Connection

Connection is up!

Connection's terminated.

Track 43 - Call

Hey, you got a phone call, you might want to take this.

I think that's your phone. Are you gonna get that?

Track 44 - Answering machine

Hey, it's Jenna! Leave your name, number and message at the tone, Hooah?

Track 45 - Fanservice (1)

Heh, heh, get a load of this: looks like someone's wants a little action, dontcha horn dog?

Track 46 - Fanservice (2)

Darya... I love you, babe. My hand to the heavens: you're the only girl for me...

I was alone for so long... but now I have you by my side. I'm grateful for you. Always.

No matter what may come... I'll stand with you till my dying breath. Why? Heh. Because I love you, that's why.

Track 47- Fanservice (3)

Alright you bastard: you don't have permission to touch me, so hands off!

Only Darya gets to touch these puppies, ya hear? You wanna grab at something, grab yourself!

You wanna be made into a walking talking barbeque? Then please, by all means: try touching me again! I fucking dare you!

Track 48- Panties (or underwear in general)

What, panties? Kind of, but they aren't really panties. So really, it's fine. Don't worry about it.

Track 48- Combat

Sergeant Major Jenna Foster, moving out!

We got Neuroi ahead. Look sharp girls: it's going to get hot!

Let's move it up! Pour it on em!

Alright you metal son of a bitch: Eat some of this!

Sector clear. Move it out people, let's go, let's go.


	5. Chapter 5: Alannah Wualkar

Track 01 - Introduction

G'day, I'm Alannah Wualkar of the Royal Australis Air Force, born and raised in the Commonwealth of Australis; the land down under. I'm 15 years old, I'm 5 foot 1, 110 pounds. I have dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. My familiar is a Campbell Albatross. My bust was an A-cup although I just went up to a small sized B not to long ago, so I'm doing pretty good I guess. I served with the No1. Squadron and made quite a lot of friends serving as a witch in the military. No better thing I'd rather be bloody well doing than this. People need my help after all...

Track 02 - Rank

I'm a Flight Sergeant, which means I'm a Non-commissioned officer. After getting my time in boot camp I did a little jungle training as well. My parents were proud of me when I told them I was awarded my stripes, took me out celebrating that day: we had a big barbie before I was shipped out.

Track 03 - Dreams for the future

I want to be a bush pilot, mostly search and rescue flights, exploration and maybe even for development and transporting things in the wilderness. It feels both relaxing and exciting flying above the untamed wild below, taking the scenery and discovering new things. Come to think of it I'd also like to get into aerobatics on the side, it's fun being able to pull maneuver's that push a pilot and her machine to the limits and beyond. That would be a lark now wouldn't it? Military life is good, and maybe I could see just how far it will take me, but all wars must come to an end eventually, don't they? That said I'll try pushing myself and see just what both me and my machine can do.

Track 04 - Original unit

I was a part of No. 1 Squadron of the RAAF. Had myself a healthy bit of training, had to even repel a pair of Neuroi raiding forces that hit the coast of Australis before getting shipped out to Malaya; we had to help our allies retake Shingabra and defeat this thing that soldiers and witches have been calling a "Queen Neuroi". They best described the thing as a giant ant, but there are other weird Neruoi that appear to be strange, powerful and intimidating. I tell ya luv, theirs strange things in Malaya. I fought a lot of battles and often served as a pathfinder in my unit, pulling everyone else forward. I met with this one land battle witch unit, the Independent Witch Squadron? They were one of the witch units that were tasked with aiding in retaking Shingabra. The commander of that unit was really nice and led her girls pretty well. I wonder how they are doing? After spending a couple years fighting in Malaya there was a big counter offensive that I took part in that had me giving support to ground units and a couple air units. Enemy Neuroi hit huge tallies in that fight and I almost bought it in that battle, got downed deep behind the enemies lines. Thank goodness I got a little help, heh. After that I got reassigned to this new reserve unit in Europe, but apparently I wasn't the only one who got the transfer. I met and made a bloody great friend that day in Malaya, she joined me in the transfer.

Track 05 - About Clotilda.

The Captain is a great unit commander. It feels great knowing she will always be there to support us and motivate us in our lives. Although when she gets mad... Crikey! She can really chew your ear off if she wanted to. I know this from experience. But still, I'd rather follow her into battle than anyone else in my life, she's been the only one in my military career to go out of her way this much to get me the water I need to stay refreshed after using my magic. I swear to it; her bloods worth bottling, couldn't ask for a better unit commander then her.

Track 06 - About Ludwiga

The Lieutenant is a right powerful witch and an amazingly disciplined solider. If there ever were a witch as dedicated to her unit then it's her. She takes her duties seriously but I guess that's a given seeing as she's a Karlslander. I've seen her take on Neuroi and bring them down with her magic either in mass or even some of the bigger ones, power like hers is pretty rare to come by. She tends to keep herself at a healthy distance. And she seems... bothered by something. Then again, the Evacuation of Karlsland was probably pretty intense, she must have seen some really bad things back then. Add to the fact that her father is Ekkard Krupke; the witch hater of Karlsland... makes me wonder what life for her was like... couldn't have been very good I reckon.

Track 07 - About Darya

Darya really is a shy person, but you can't fault her for wanting to do her best. The girls got talent using the magical radar; she can even use it to blind Neuroi in battle. Normally magic radar is used for detection but she managed to work out a technique to prevent the Neuroi from detecting us. It's pretty amazing. She may be on the small side, but she is dependable where it counts. I wouldn't trust anyone else to be patrolling the night sky; I'd rather it be Darya watching out for us. On an unrelated note: she and Jenna are a really good couple. No matter what anyone else may say: those two are bloody gorgeous together. They way she looks at Jenna and Jenna at her; both Romeo and Juliet would have a run for their money.

Track 08 - About Jenna

The thing about fire is that it's an element that you can't control. It's a force of nature that leaves only ash in its wake, answering to no will but it's own. I've seen fire whirl's out in the outback during the summers that gotten intense, think of them as tornados made of flame that just cut a path of burring death all around them. If you made that into a person: you'd get Jenna. She's a lot like these fire devils: wild, untamed, unstoppable. It's an amazing thing seeing the battlefield burn all around her; really reminds me of back home. That being said Jenna is still a damn fine squad mate. She's a right cheeky lass but you can always expect her loyalty when all is said and done. But if there is something her heart burns for the most it's Darya. I saw what happened this one time when her Orussian Snowflake was shot down about a couple months after we got formed up. Jenna torched these Neuroi something fierce she did. I've heard Neuroi make sounds before but I swear that it sounded like it was honestly screaming until the flames found its core.

Track 09 - About Brinda

Heh, my best friend. I met her in Malaya that time I was downed behind enemylines. After using my magic ability up and I was unable to use it; I ran out of water, my weapon was almost overheated and my striker was getting strained passed it's normal limits. Not to mention I was done over, but just when I thought I was going to buy it when these three Neuroi were ready to finish me off Brinda came charging up with her M3 Lee Striker and both cannons blazing. Then she gave me just enough water to get me back in the game. She's probably the smallest girl I know, but she is also one of the strongest, she doesn't even have strength augmentation magic, that's all natural muscle mass. And she is a very brave girl. She used to be Land Battle but after we met she wanted to be transferred to air infantry, she said she wanted to stay by the side of a friend. Guess that shows how seriously she takes her friendships. But she does have a bit of a issue with her... self esteem? She's worried about the fact she isn't very "developed", you know; both at being air infantry and especially physically. She's a pretty girl: it shouldn't be something she should worry herself about, but I still try and make her feel more self confident; I always tell her that she will grow into a beautiful Sheila. She's my friend after all, I have to watch out for her. Although... she seems to act a little odd around me sometimes... I wonder why that is? If she's uncomfortable about something then she's more than welcome to tell me about it. I mean were both friends: I'd be more than happy to help her if she needs me.

Track 10 - About Olivia

Jeeze, if I ever live to be a hundred, I don't think I'd ever meet another girl quite as fierce as Olivia. She's a girl who's completely off the Richter scale. I heard of the conditions of the pacific and what she had to fight through. When she talks she is rough, brash, tells things as they are and is very blunt. And she is a pretty lewd yank to boot. That being said when the chips are down she's fiercely loyal and would fight tooth and nail to keep us safe, so I guess she isn't all bad. Although I remember this one time shortly after we all got formed up together and Erzsi spotted her. I swear, I didn't expect a tough girl like her getting the tables turned on her like that, but after some time the two of them became fuck buddies. After that the two of them have been pretty good friends, but they both get into their own share of trouble. The incident involving that Sherman tank: what a mess that was! Clotilda chewed their butts clean off because of all the damage they caused trying to have a quickie in a bloody tank!

Track 11- About Hélène

I may have met a few Aboriginal tribes growing up in Australis, but it's not very often you find a Gallian witch of African descent. She explained that members of her family a few decades back made a major move from the African continent to Gallia for a new life. That's no small thing, moving from one country to another is a huge step to take, costs a lot of money too. Moves like that are a commitment. Her mother was young but married into a very well off family by this Gallian artisan who was rather renowned back in his hometown. I guess her father was why she really loves art as much as she does. It's her passion, her drive, her focus. She makes such incredible paintings that look so real that... I swear I can almost mistake them for the genuine article. And she fights to protect not only people, but art as well. And her magic is pretty good for Land Battle Witches and soldiers seeing as it can make impromptu cover out of the very earth. I haven't seen magic quite like that before to be honest. She has her flaws, sure, but in what she is good at; she excels in it.

Track 12 - About Nobuko

The woman of mystery and shadow, what can I really say about her? She's disciplined of course, her commitment to her training is pretty much the only thing that's on her mind. I've met a few Fuso witches before, but she is different from most I met; most of them like being direct and throwing themselves into the thick of the fray. Noji meanwhile prefers to strike from shadow. She likes to think things through patiently, carefully and calmly before acting on a plan, and then think of contingency upon contingency for that plan. She told us this one time that she had to go through very extreme training regimens and a unique military training school that focused on... ah, what's the word? Ninjitsu? I'm not sure exactly what that is: but I can see the results of it for myself. I have never seen a witch as level-headed, rational, skilled, powerful or in control of a situation... ANY situation... quite like Nobuko Jin. She truly is a wonder amongst witches. Although, I wonder what she does in her spare time? I honestly have no clue.

Track 13- About Erzsi

Heh, heh, Kalmer. She's a fun girl. She tries to crack jokes and tease people a lot, but I can tell there is no ill will behind any of it. If anything it seems for her she does a lot of this because she cares about people, almost like she wants to make them happy and make them laugh. She's also a very great combat medic witch with a pretty neat bit of shield control that she uses out in the field when someone's injured. She is really talented in the healing arts. Although she...*nervous laughter*... she's really getting around. She swings both ways, but seeing as the regs are as they are, she isn't allowed to get very far with guys. But girls on the other hand: well let's just say she knows all the right things to say and all the right things to do to charm you to bed: she's always shacked up with Sheila's, or so I've heard. She even felt me up once when we first met, really took me by surprise. Although after Brinda got mad at her that was the last time she ever did that. But weirdly enough she seems to be getting quite friendly with both me and Brinda despite getting her butt chewed out by our resident Ghurkha. I'm not sure what she says to her, but it always seems to make Brinda flustered, but the both of them are always smiling afterwards. Well I don't mind; I like Erzsi: she always knows how to lighten the mood around here.

Track 14- About Morgan

Oh pissing blimey, you want to talk about Morgan, that bloody pom?! Look here mate: Morgan's what you call a busy body. She's a career soldier, wants to make the military her life. Which is all well and good, but she can take things too seriously sometimes. Girl never did know when to bloody well pace herself. Heh, then again I guess she likes to push herself kind of like I do, or at least on days where I want to. She and I tend to compete a lot, before hand I just wanted to shut her gob and get her off my back, but now it's actually very exciting having her as my rival. Although I find it kind of funny that she pretty much gushes over ether jet technology and jet's in general. Whenever she isn't talking about military regs and her career she's talking about jets.

Track 15- About Sydney and Valerie Radley

The Radley sisters are two of the best anti-tank witches you could ask for. When it comes to hunting Neuroi on the ground these two have an amazing amount of experience under their belts. Both of them have scored over 100 kills against Neuroi walkers with Sydney on the Johnson and Valerie using her PIAT. The way they both manage to work so well together in battle is to put it simply: amazing. Sydney's a bit of a serious one though, out of the two of them she tries to keep us squared away. A few times I have seen her be the first to try and usher us away from the bodies of the dead. She said it's not a matter for us to deal with, we should leave such things to the grave digger units and mortuary affairs quartermasters. Valerie meanwhile is the planner of the group, she always ties to think up new things to keep our spirits up. So I guess she's our moral officer. And both of them try and tend to us mentally, so they are also very good at being the unit psychologists. It feels good to know they will lend an ear to us when we need someone to talk to. Plus they are very easy to get along with, people from Faraway Land are always nice people to meet with and fight beside when the Neuroi try to bushwhack ya.

Track 16 - Ambitions

I want to make the world a better place then how it is. Bring peace to it. Once that happens I'd want to see the world and people. I want to see the far corners of the Earth and discover what lays beyond the boundaries of human civilization. That would be an amazing adventure, wouldn't it? That and I want to take Brinda out on a safari back in my homeland... and take her to my "little piece of paradise down under"... it's this beautiful place I go to so I can be alone with my thoughts and just relax in the wild...I know she'd love it...

Track 17 - About your striker unit

My older striker unit was a Hawker Hurricane back when I was in Australis, but for a while I've been using the Ultramarine Spitfire as my new striker. The hurricane may have been a bit on the stronger side and could take more hits than most strikers and somewhat easier to maintain, not to mention being aerodynamically stable, it still had only average speed and not much controllability. The Spitfire has a slightly higher performance and greater speed, a better rate of climb, and much more responsive to my controls, meaning I can dog fight much better with it then I could with the Hurricane. I even managed to tune the combustion engine to allow for more speed and the magic engine has been modified with longevity of magical consumption in mind, so I can fly for much longer while using my magic abilities, gives my magic far better endurance.

Track 18 - About your weapons.

I use a weapon called the Charlton Automatic Rifle, which is basically either a standard issue SMLE, Lee-Enfield or Lee-Metford rifles converted into machineguns. Australis was in need of machineguns and although orders were placed for Britannian Bren's and Liberion BAR's, or even the Britannian /Liberion made Lewis guns from the first Neuroi war but since those orders were getting tied up so often and the confidence that they would be shipped in on time was in question the Australis army had to improvise something hastily. The Charlton may sound like a shonky mess but in actuality it's really a reliable, respectable weapon that performs as well as a Bren. It filled the role it was made for, and a lot of the soldiers and even a few witches like me still are using it in battle. There's very few of these though, especially after the shipments of Brens, BAR's and Lewis guns finally came in, but they are still being fielded. Only problem with the Charlton comes whenever I start using my magic: my weapon fires so fast when my magic is active that I find myself reloading more times then I'm shooting. As good as the Charlton may be the ammo capacity it much too small for me to use my magic to it's full potential. I did put in for a requisition order for a Browning M2 fitted with a M1917 water jacket as well as "tombstone" ammunition cans that can hold 200 rounds. That would be much better in terms of ammo capacity then my Chalton but it looks like I'll be in for a long wait. For a sidearm I use the Enfield No. 2 Revolver, it serves as a very reliable backup weapon.

Track 19 - About your Magic

My magical ability? Okay, sure, I'll tell ya: it's called Super Overdrive. It's a magical ability that allows me to extend both the speed and endurance of not only my own body but both my strikers and my weapons. Basically I can fly faster and longer, shoot faster and for longer and physically react faster and stay combat effective for longer than most girls can. I can fight longer and faster and push the limits beyond what most witches can handle. Only problem is that having my ability active for too long drains my magic reserves and that in turn reduces the effectiveness and duration the spell lasts. Once my spell expires I can get fatigued at best or get cramps at worst if I push myself too hard. Not only that but when my spell peters out my weapons and strikers can get strained if I keep using them carelessly to the point of catastrophic failure. After use of my magic for normal or extended lengths of time I need to rest and drink two Jerry-can's of water to feel better. Something about drinking water really helps ease my body and replenishes my magic.

Track 20 - About your homeland

The Commonwealth of Australis is a land filled with amazing wildlife and the people consist of the Aboriginal tribes in the outback and in larger part the descendants of peoples who had colonized as either navigators and explorers or as the descendants of penal colony prisoners in exile. Aussie's are known for being rustic and tough due to the climate and biosphere of the country, and our soldiers are known for their ruggedness, patience and our abilities at guerrilla fighting. We had to deal with a couple of Neuroi raids on the coast, but we managed to beat them back. Since soldiers like me often had to fight bushfires in civilian life as well as deal with dangerous local wildlife I guess we had to adapt a warlike mentality like combining individual initiative with team discipline in our civilian lives while keeping a level head... skills like that transferred over well into military life. I should know; I had to fight seventeen bushfires in my life: 11 of those was when I was still a small girl growing up, the other six was when I was in the military. All that aside the continent is surrounded by the beautiful Great Barrier reef, with beautiful desert, plains even a few patches of rainforest too. But most of all... about several miles away from my hometown... is my special place of solitude. Kind of found it when I was trying to find someplace quiet and secluded. I was a tomboy, so a lot of the boys I ran into wanted to try and prove themselves in the school yard, trying to start fights with me. I'd have my fair share of bruises, but trust me, it looked worse then it was; the lads had it worse off. Seriously, who try's to start a fight with a witch? Anyways that one time had more boys then normal having a go at me so I decided to lay low for a bit. After wandering around for a while that's when I found it. It's a patch of Rainforest in Queensland up North that I liked going to so that I can curl up in the shade, take in the clean air. Makes me feel better on days where I'm feeling down, gives me some joy just being there. I'd love to take Brinda there sometime to see it, I know she'd get a kick out of it.

Track 21 - Food you're good at making

Back home most people barbecue their food, and many meals incorporate a lot of meat, which means that our diets are high protein. I can barbecue Prawn, Balmain Bug, Yellowtail kingfish and I can prepare Abalone, Yabbi and Mud crab. I can even make a pretty good fruit salad, although for "bush tucker", better known as bush foods my favorite is the Desert Quandong and Sweet Quandong; a type of peach native to my country, and I can prepare bush tomatoes, bush potatoes, wombat berries and a couple other bush foods. I can also make Damper which consists of a wheat flour based bread, traditionally baked in the coals of a campfire. I can even prepare kangaroo meat and Crocodile meat on the barbie.

Track 22- About the life of the witches (Official Stance)

The Neuroi are mighty dangerous buggers, and without us witches the world wouldn't be looking pretty. So, it's our job to make sure we put our effort into protecting people. I've fought bush fires back home and faced heavy fighting in Malaya. But both those times I wasn't alone. I was working with others, and that hasn't changed. I've got my unit alongside me: I'll be okay so long as I'm beside these girls.

Track 23 - About the life of the witches (True feelings)

I always wanted to see the world and experience new things, get to know the people and things that made up the world. Military life has done that for me: I got to meet a lot of people and got to visit places I could only dream of. But best of all are all the wonderful people that I'm meeting, helping and fighting alongside. And it's thanks to the military that I made so many wonderful friends. I can't imagine what my life not knowing them... especially Brinda. She's the greatest of my friends... I'm glad we both had come to meet each other in this war...

Track 24 - Morning greeting

(Morning greeting 1)

Morn'in, luv.

(Morning greeting 2)

Have a right fine sleep there? Well, it's time to rise and shine.

Track 25 - Meal

Smells like this will be a good meal.

That was pretty good. Loved each and every bite.

Oi, meal's ready up; might wanna grab some grub before it disappears.

That was a great meal, mind if I get some seconds?

Bloody hell! I've had cans of Bully Beef and chook better than this!

Track 26 - Afternoon greeting

Ah, afternoon! I see you're doing well.

Track 27 - Evening greeting

Evening, it's getting pretty late isn't it?

Track 28 - Before bed

I'm turning in for the night. Gotta catch your 40 winks after all.

Track 29 - Sending off

You take care now, I'll see you later.

Track 30 - Reception

Oh sweet, we have a new comer? Pleased to meet ya; welcome to the unit!

Track 31 - Other lines

Hey there, good to finally meet you.

Oi, I really appreciate it. Thanks for the hand.

I've been though bushfires in the outback and the toughest battles in the war, something like this isn't going to stop me!

Ah, drop a bullock! I've messed up on that one. Sorry.

Hey, no worries luv. It'll be alright.

Right-o! You can't do it! Keep hitting em!

Track 32 - Incoming mail

Oi, you've got mail. You might want to check it.

Looks like I've got mail. Let's have a gander then, shall we?

Track 33 - Startup

Alright, let's start this up.

Track 34 - Shut down

That ought to do it. Time to shut it down.

Track 35 - Error

Whoa, whoa, what just happened?

Oh, don't tell me this thing just died on me!

Okay, I just got a blue screen. Is that bad?

Ether bloody damnit all! Why are you giving me this crap?!

Uh... I just want to say: I'm sorry about this.

So, is their... some sort of expert I can call?

Track 36 - Enlargement

Too right, you need it big, I'll give it to ya.

Track 37 - Reduction

Need it smaller? Heh, sure thing. I like em small anyways... wait, what?

Track 38 - Maximized

Are you sure you really want it this big? Seems a bit much...

Track 39 - Minimized

You gotta be daft: only things that should be this small is a girls...um...I mean... you know what, never mind...

Track 40 - Deletion

Pitch out the trash, make a little room. Eh, why not?

Track 41 - Download

Oh this looks nice, I'll download this.

Downloads done! Bout time...

Track 42 - Connection

Connection is up, we're good.

Connection is terminated.

Track 43 - Call

Oi, we got a phone call, you want to take that?

It's for you, might be something good.

Track 44 - Answering machine

Oi, it's Alannah. Can't come to the phone right now luv. Leave me a message and I'll get back to ya, alright?

Track 45 - Fanservice (1)

Well, well, well... you looking to have a pash? Or do you just want a naughty their lass?

Track 46 - Fanservice (2)

Hey, listen... I just what to say I love you. I swear to it.

I care about you a lot... so yeah... Cheers.

I love you . Will you join me down under, my luv?

Track 47- Fanservice (3)

Listen, I'm not interested, go bother someone else with that shite.

Piss off already before I feed ya to the crocs, you hear me!?

Rack off ya whacka!

Track 48- Panties (or underwear in general)

So here's the thing: they aren't panties, so it's not anything to worry about.

Track 48- Combat

Alannah Wualkar, I'm ready to engage.

Enemy Neuroi are a few clicks out. Time to bushwack these bastards!

Time to push myself, no way I'll let these guys get me.

Alright ratbag, I got a little something for ya from down under! Cark it!

We rocked up in this fight. Let's dust off and grab ourselves a little Amber fluid.

* * *

**Well, that was 78th's Resident Australis witch, whom I have quite a bit of plans for in WR141. Just a quick heads up is that currently I've been doing some job hunting and I finally landed an interview at Costco. On the off chance I find part-time employment their I wanted to give a heads up that it's likely that the amount of time I spend writing may decrease a little bit, but I still intend to write, seeing as it's something I love as a passion. And with that in mind I have plans to write one more Himegoe or two, maybe try and get maybe a one shot done before returning to Writing WR141. I'll still have other himegoes and oneshots to write but they will likely be spread out between my main story as well as my how to guid on writing Strike Witches Fanfics, so I think I'll be a busy beaver in the future. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this recient update to the Himegoes. As always please review and let me know what you think of my Characters and my stories. As always: stay frosty.**

***Edit* Retconned Alannah's eye from blue to hazel.**


	6. Chapter 6: Brinda Shakya

Track 01 - Introduction

Hello, I'm Brinda Shakya from the Kingdom of Pali and a member of the 78th Tame Witches. I served in the Palian military and have been serving in military life since I was a very young girl at eleven years old and currently I'm 13 years old. I'm 4 foot 7 and weigh 73 pounds. I have dark, chestnut red hair and black iris. My familiar is a Familiar of a Nepalese snow leopard. W-wait, what?! M-m-my chest!? Why do you want to know that?! I mean... I'm not... I don't want to say! It's important? Oh...if I have to then...well, I'm a AA in size... DONT LAUGH AT ME! I'm still growing you know! I mean, I know I'll still grow bigger... oh, this is so embarrassing... damn it; I'm not a cutting board chested girl! This is why I don't like talking about my chest size, you jerk!

Track 02 - Rank

I'm a Sergeant of the Royal Palian Military. Most witches after they complete their allotted training in boot camp often receive the Rank of Sergeant. I may be getting paid a bit more than a mundane soldier of the same rank, but compared to other witches it's not really outstanding. But I'm still grateful for it; it helps support me and my family so it's really not all that bad. I also like being close to my friends, I didn't make very many when I was in basic, but I'm glad I've made so many friends with the girls of my unit. We have to do our best; we have a big responsibility after all.

Track 03 - Dreams for the future

I dream about being one of the best Ghurkha witches in my homeland, be an example for other young girls to follow, just like my mother was; she was a Ghurkha when she was a little girl, and I wanted to be just like her. I wanted to enlist also because Malaya was not very far from my homeland and the surrounding nations near the Pacific. The Kingdom of Siamro is just north of Malaya. Siamro was tasked with holding the line and providing defense for the Commonwealth of Burma and have even sent witches of their own to fight on the Pacific Front, but they can't do all the fighting themselves. Other neighboring countries have to pitch in to help, so it was because of these reasons I wanted to help people too, I asked my mom and dad if they would let me enlist and help during the war effort. My mom was so proud when she heard me ask that...and so I got to do so. Their have been reports of Neuroi raiding Siamro and trying to press into Burma and even Pali, so I have to fight my hardest to defeat the Neuroi.

Track 04 - Original unit

I originally served with the 2nd Ghurkha rifles or the "Sirmore Rifles" as a land battle witch. I received very intense training in the mountains, and once I was finished training I was shipped into Malaya to fight the Neruoi trying to spill into the rest of the Pacific and trying to expand into the surrounding region. After a couple years fighting Neuroi in Malaya I... I met Alannah during that really big offensive against a large, deeply entrenched Neuroi garrison. After that battle and meeting Alannah I... I wanted to stay by her side so I made a request to my squad leader. She may have been hesitant at first, not to mention we didn't really have many Air Infantry Witch units, nor do we have a separate air force in Pali, but she finally allowed me permission to go where Alannah goes. since then we were both finally bounced between bases for a month or two before finally being assigned to the 78th Tame Withes.

Track 05 - About Clotilda

The Captain is a very good squadron commander. She's very strong and can really keep the unit running smoothly. Whenever we have problems in our unit she tries her best to make sure we are all well taken care of. I really like her, but you should know that she can have a big temper if you do something really bad or foolish. Alannah learned that the hard way when she and Morgan did something very reckless out on the battlefield involving getting close to artillery and AA fire to draw in Neuroi for an ambush. It's not very often I see Clotilda get that mad, but when she does I trying keep my head down.

Track 06 - About Ludwiga

The Lieutenant's a very strong witch; probably one of the strongest witches I know, at least on a personal level. Her powers in magic are incredible, by far one of the strongest attack lineage spells I have ever have bared witness to. In battle I have seen her demolish Neuroi lines to amazing effect. She's very strict and intimidating though, being a Karlslander and all, but she is also very protective of us. I guess it shows that deep down she really is a good person. But I wonder... she has this... look in her eyes. Did something happen to her to make her like that?

Track 07 - About Darya

Heh, Darya? She's our night witch, probably one of the most skilled night witches I've seen in all this time. Although she's usually very shy, she didn't seem very intimidated around me for some weird reason. When we first met she said that I was very cute in fact. I never had anyone outside of my parents call me cute before. If anything she said that I'm very approachable. I wonder how that could... wait... is it because I'm shorter then she is? I guess that could be it. She was very frightened of Ludwiga when she first met her. Well, she has her Liberion Flame by her side, and it's obvious they are both madly in love with each other. Makes me happy seeing them embrace each other like they do. Oh... I wish... I wish I could hold the person I love like that...

Track 08 - About Jenna

Jenna is the witch in charge of leading the Land Battle witches and answers to both Clotilda and Ludwiga in terms of relaying and carrying out marching orders. She's really brave and she has a passion for her duties that I really admire. I've known quite a few girls like her back in my old unit that had the same drive in the field as she does. I have to say that she and Darya are such a beautiful couple; seeing them both together really lifts my spirits. And knowing that Jenna was an orphan growing up, I know that she finds Darya to be so precious to her.

Track 09 - About Alannah

Hm, Alannah? Um... well, she's a very amazing person! She always wants to push herself as a witch, I've never seen anyone as driven quite the way she is. It's because of that she and Morgan often butt heads with each other to see who can push themselves the most. But she can take too many risks at times, she could really hurt herself, or worse! She always makes me worry about her. But she... she's really so nice and kind. She always gives me support and encouragement when I'm unsure of myself, and she fights so hard for our unit and for the people we're helping. I want to become a stronger Air Infantry witch so I can be just like her! She's... she my best friend. But I... I want to... to be more than... oh but what if she only likes girls who are... "bigger"? I'm not very... developed yet. What if she isn't attracted to me that way? I just don't know. What both Jenna and Darya have I want for Alannah and I! I want to be the person who will be there for her to support her; always. But... does she even think of me that way? I... I don't know. Alannah... if I ever find the courage to ask... I want to... I want to be that special kind of person for you in your heart...

Track 10 - About Olivia

I'm honestly not sure wither to be impressed with or frightened by Olivia's fierceness on the battlefield. She's a very tough girl, certainly as tough as any Ghurkha, but seeing as she's a Marine and hearing a little bit about them... I guess it shouldn't be all that surprising. There's been a few times where I've heard her talk about her battles in the Pacific and she had gone through a lot of very scary close calls in the field. She and her old unit had oftentimes gotten ambushed by Neuroi in tight thickets, the close quarters of underground tunnels and even had to contend with a type of infantry class Neuroi that oftentimes charged you or popped out these things that Liberion Marines called spider holes. She told us stories about her time spent serving in the Pacific; a few times she had to stay awake late into the night while deep in enemy lines for sentry duty. Once she and her girls held off a Neuroi charging their position in the cliffs from Neuroi while providing support for some mundane Marines and Fuso army troops using artillery and mortars to fend off the enemy. She once even separated from the rest of her unit, lost for a week and got very sick in the field in that times but she pushed through regardless, even fought off Neuroi patrols that kept hunting her. She managed to hunt a lot of them down or at times avoiding them by syncing with her familiar and using the senses of her Rottweiler familiar. It's pretty amazing. Even now in our unit she fights just as strongly as she did in the Pacific theater. But... I don't hear very much about her life growing up, other than she grew up in Brooklyn back in Liberion. She also doesn't say much about her family either, I wonder about that sometimes.

Track 11- About Hélène

I was surprised to learn that Hélène was going to be one of our squad mates. Her great-great grandmother moved from Africa to Gallia, and then she and Hélène's mother married into the family of well-off, successful Gallian artists, and on her father's side she is descended from a family of ancient barons, baroness and in one family line a Marquess. Such an amazing pedigree! Only a few of her living family members are still living in rich estates and in comfortable lives of wealth. While her father shares direct family linage to the family line of the Marquess, he and his family live more as upper class men and have taken to crafting all manner of art works, having grown an amazing mastery in the arts. It explains why she can paint as well as she does. She often times paints or sketches, although I did see her once try hand at sculpting and while she was good at it, she said she prefers the brush to the chisel . Her hands are so soft and when it comes to art she is both knowledgeable and passionate. She does excel at using the Rapier as well: it's family tradition for them to be taught the ways of swordsmanship. To her family it's akin to art in its own right and seeing her wielding that blade I'm inclined to agree. She tends to... erm... have trouble in other things though. I'm not really sure why that is. She certainly can't cook to save her life: the last meal she made nearly killed us. The only thing that was safe was the Orange Juice; it was freshly squeezed too.

Track 12 - About Nobuko

She's a very mysterious person, I honestly know nothing about her personally. Was she a commoner or perhaps royalty back in Fuso? I think the only things I do know of is that she said her family came from a long history of people who have been trained the same as she has in the martial arts and philosophies she was trained in, or so she says. I don't know exactly what it entails, it was all really vague...but all I do know is that Noji is an amazing fighter, scout and stealth expert. She is also very industrious in her life as a witch in the military, plus she is very creative: she made this special type of ether enriched smoke grenade that not only provides amazing concealment but can disrupt a Neuroi's senses. And her magical control is astounding! She said she had to go through the most rigorous training imaginable to become as skilled as she is: she said she nearly died more than twice in that training! She never told me exactly what the training entailed, but for her to almost die simply _from_ training: I don't think I'd want to know... *shudder*...

Track 13- About Erzsi

Erzsi really is a shameless pervert, all that she can think about is sex! You'd think someone who's a medic would be more professional than that. Then again I've heard some people like the idea of pretty medical professionals taking care of them. I guess that's not entirely fair to her though: she is a really nice person... just that when it comes to her libido she goes overboard; she even touched Alannah's breasts when we first met each other and it really bothered me. But I guess when I told her to not do that again she seemed to... understand I guess. She had a look of realisation and apologized, but since then she keeps asking I if I started to... "court" Alannah. It's so embarrassing... I don't even know if Alannah even likes me like that, but Erzsi seems to never give up on me. I guess that's ultimately why I like her as my friend. And even when she and Olivia are doing things, even in front of everyone, it feels like she not just doing it for her own sake... like she is trying to help Olivia feel better. A strange way to do it if you ask me but it seems to be working. All that aside, she's a very good medic and an even better friend.

Track 14- About Morgan

Oh this really is annoying sometimes. Morgan always had a hard time trying to get along with Alannah and vice versa; if there was a challenge worth competing over, she'd compete with my best friend over it. Doesn't matter if it was during training, sports, swimming, mock battles, how fast they fly with their strikers or even trying to see how many kills they get on the battlefield: ever since they met each other they always were trying to show each other up. Well, actually it doesn't seem as though they hate each other really, at least it doesn't seem that way anymore. Not to mention that Morgan really seems to admire me, she says that she had always wanted to met a Ghurkha in person, so I think it kind of flattering really. Morgan did always prefer structure and discipline compared to Alannah, but she's often far too rigid as a person. She's not used to working outside the box, it's always by the book with her, which really annoys Alannah a lot. Not to mention Moragan hates being called "Molly". Ack! Did I say that out loud?! I hope she didn't hear me say that: I don't want her to chase after me again!

Track 15- About Sydney and Valerie Radley

The twins are... urm... they are really nice. They both have performed as a tank hunting team; trying to engage and destroy Neuroi armored units in Europe. They have this very unique chemistry with each other; being able to work together in a way that seems... "magical"... if you pardon the expression. They are both on the same wavelength when it comes to acting together out in the field; every movement, every action, every word, every squeeze of the trigger seems as if they are both one in the same. They both also take time out to listen to people's problems, they both feel like helping people feel better though emotional turmoil. It makes me glad to know they are there to listen to our problems. Although I'll admit it was... jarring... seeing the two of them trying to romance each other like they do, at least after meeting them for the first time. I mean Sydney's hand! It was in Valerie's... ah! I can't believe I walked in on them during such a private moment like that!

Track 16 - Ambitions

I want to become as strong a witch as my mother was before me so that I can help protect people from the Neuroi and bring peace to the world. I also want to be a role model for other girls who aspire to be Ghurkhas. I hope that someday I can become a stronger witch like my mother was.

Track 17 - About your striker unit

Back when I was a Land Battle Witch I used a Liberion made M3 Lee Striker, but as an Air infantry witch I now use the Hawker Hurricane. The M3 Lee was a well armed striker with strong shields for the time, but it had several design flaws that I had work in the confines of regarding it's large silhouette for a medium tracked leg of its type and it didn't really handle all that well off road. Another problem was that the Lonsan Effect of this particular unit often made the M3 a bit prone to suffering not only Lonsan fires but massive Lonsan explosions that were much more violent compared to the M4 Sherman if the Lee took too much damage. I only had a Lonsan Effect happen to me three times, but the second time it happened the Lee exploded violently: I was thrown about ten feet and was nearly knocked out cold... not to mention all my clothes were completely disintegrated: I... I was stark naked! Everyone could see me and how... how "small" I was: how embarrassing! That aside, when I was entrenched in a good position I was able to destroy Neuroi in mass that tried to advance upon me. Using the Lee to its advantages really gave you a sense of... power. But now I'm using the Hawker hurricane. It's much more difficult since most of the magic energy was focused into flight, and I have to get used to being air infantry so I have a very long way to go. But the Hawker Hurricane is a very durable unit for Air Infantry Combat Legs, it has an amazing focus on shield strength. The Hurricane excels at being used as a interceptor-fighter, a fighter-bomber and serving in ground support. I had to run a lot of missions like that as air infantry. A few times I had to carry bombs into battle and drop them on targets: it's actually a bit of a rush. The Hurricane is simple and easy to fly, and easy to maintain it's a very reliable fighter, even with some of it's small flaws. A few times I even got to fly with Darya on night patrols and on night fighting missions, since the Hurricane was quite suitable for such roles. I think the Hurricane will serve me well as an Air Infantry witch, so long as I work within the strengths of my machine.

Track 18 - About your weapons.

When I was still using my M3 Lee I used two weapons: the huge 75mm (or magic mass) mounted Witch Combat Gun which in all honesty is a very big, heavy cannon that is often mounted on the right striker unit because of the size, unfortunately one other problem with the M3 Lee is that this mounting is a little on the archaic side when I used it. And the 37mm Gun was my second Witch combat gun . Both were powerful, standard issue weapons for an M3 Lee witch. With that much fire power I was able to hold off about two, maybe three Neuroi infantry platoons and perhaps give a few squads of Neuroi armor a run for their money. Any more than that and I often found myself fighting on even footing with the enemy, especially on battlefields in Malaya. But now that I'm air infantry I have to use different weapons for air combat. One weapon that many mundane soldiers and witches in Pali use is the Bren Machinegun. I use the Mark 1 model myself. It's a very powerful, accurate, reliable and durable machinegun and is very effective in combat. It can jam if it's dirty, but such jams are easy to clear due to the design of the weapon. Much like my M3 Lee and the standard issue Witch Combat guns I used; the Bren really gives you this feeling of... power... I kind of like the feeling of holding it in my hands. Aside from these weapons I also have a Browning Hi-Power that I use as a sidearm and of course I carry with me the Khukuri; the bladed weapon that my people are well known for. This weapon is `also known as "The Gurkha blade" and all Gurkha troops are issued with a kukri; in modern times members of the Brigade of Gurkhas receive training in its use and due to its use had been made famous as a result. It's a great weapon for chopping enemies up in close quarters. I did put in a requisition for a Bofors autocannon so I can bring more firepower to bear, but my order hasn't come in yet. Oh well, I'll have to make due with what I have until then.

Track 19 - About your Magic

My magic ability pertains to Shield control based lineage magic. All witches are capable of raising a magic shield, and wearing a striker can boost the protective power of these shields. But unlike most withes, witches like me possess inherent magical abilities in Shield Control Lineage Spells, which are kind of uncommon as far as inherent magic abilities go, allowing us to use our shields in ways most other witches cannot. My magic ability is known as "Shield of Return", and it allows me to not only stop enemy fire, as is normal for a witches shield, but completely redirect attacks back at the enemy who attacked me. It allows me to return the fire of Neuroi lasers with a decent measure of accuracy, but I found that in training and partaking in mock combat exercises that human munitions, or from times where I was shot at with Neuroi bullets that I catch and return with my shield tend to be extremely inaccurate and random in trajectory. It was much easier to use as a Land battle Tracked Leg seeing as my M3 Lee allowed me to focus my magic into the spell more, but as air Infantry my ability and power in using my spell has taken a drastic drop since most of an air infantry strikers focus in the direction of magic energy was directed at flight, and if it were any other striker besides the Hurricane then it would have been even worse, so I still have a long ways to go to improve my spell as air infantry. I can hold incoming fire in my shield for only a very short time, probably a few seconds roughly, trying to hold an incoming attack eats up more magic then if I simply returned it immediately, and doing this for too long will fatigue me faster and even make my shield more prone to failing faster then normal.

Track 20 - About your homeland

My homeland, the Kingdom of Pali is a landlocked, Sovran state located in the Himalayas and found North of the Commonwealth of India. It's a very mountainous region dotted with beautiful lakes and in ancient times was considered a land of pilgrimage for those who held belief in the gods. Pali is a nation that was established as a monarchy, which has stood since 1768, unified during the 18th century; before then it was a former kingdom in the west consisting of 24 warring states known as the "Gorkha Kingdom". After several short but never the less intense infighting and small wars the whole region was eventually unified as one kingdom: that was when the Kingdom of Pali was born. I myself was born in Kathmandu Valley, which lies upon ancient crossroads of ancient civilizations that reside on the center of the continent. Because of the region and the intense mountain training my people grew up under and the low oxygen environment that raised the amount of red blood cells in our bodies has resulted in making us a small but hearty people. The Ghurkha are famous as soldiers, known for being strong, brave, resilient and unafraid of death, and Ghurkha witches are twice as such. After Britannia made contact with us all those years ago and we earned their respect we became partners to be called upon in times of war.

Track 21 - Food you're good at making

I'm good at making Dal bhat; a traditional meal which is popular in many areas of Pali. It consists of steamed rice and a cooked lentil soup called dal, often times served as Thali: essentially served as an assortment of various dishes. I can also make Momo dumplings and curried meat and potatoes and prepare beef, chicken and I can also make butter tea. My mother taught me these dishes when I was younger, and whenever she made them they always tasted so good! I also really like mangos: they are very juicy and sweet tasting

Track 22- About the life of the witches (Official Stance)

The world is in need of girls like me to help them. Without us the Neuroi would have conquered and destroyed us already. I have no intention of letting something like that happen, I'll fight as hard as I can to bring peace to this world. I have no intentions of giving up: it's not something a Ghurkha does, much less witches like me. I won't ever loose: defeat is not a word in the vocabulary of a Ghurkha!

Track 23 - About the life of the witches (True feelings)

Being a Ghurkha has always been a life demanding courage and toughness. My mom told me that. Military life demanded a lot of me, but I'm glad that I have met with the people that I have. Especially with Alannah most of all. I can't even imagine what my life would be like if I have never met Alannah, or any of the other girls. I wonder if someday... that someday I can tell Alannah how I feel about her. My mom would probably tell me that a Ghurkha shouldn't be afraid of anything, that it's better to die then to live as a coward... but I can't help it. I just want... I just want Alannah to love me... but will she? Mother... I'll try... I'll try to be courageous... and make you proud of me.

Track 24 - Morning greeting

(Morning greeting 1)

Namastē! Yō āja ēka sundara dina jastai dēkhincha! (Hello! It looks like a beautiful day today!)

(Morning greeting 2)

Good morning! Hey, come on: wake up before Clotilda chews you out.

Track 25 - Meal

Oh wow, this looks good!

Mmm, that was great. I think I might have seconds!

There we go, your meals ready. Let me know what you think.

Food gives us energy, so we should eat as much as we can. We'll need it.

Um... is it okay if I can get something else? This doesn't taste very good...

Track 26 - Afternoon greeting

Hey, are you giving it your best today?

Track 27 - Evening greeting

That was a very good day, don't you agree?

Track 28 - Before bed

I'm off to bed, sleep well!

Track 29 - Sending off

Okay, be sure to do your best. Bye!

Track 30 - Reception

A new squad member! Welcome to the unit!

Track 31 - Other lines

Hāya! I'm Brinda; nice to meet you!

You want to help? Well you don't need to, but okay. If you really want to.

Ōha bakavāsa! (Oh crap!) I'm so sorry about that!

Look, you don't have to worry: this is nothing that a Ghurkha can't handle.

Better to die then to be a coward! I won't give up, and neither should you: let's show them all what we can accomplish!

Track 32 - Incoming mail

You have mail, do you want to read it?

An E-mail? I wonder what it is...

Track 33 - Startup

Well, time to switch this on.

Track 34 - Shut down

That should be enough for today, time to shut down.

Track 35 - Error

Wait, what?! What happened!?

Did the computer break? How do you fix this?! I have no idea!

Behave will you! Just listen to what I want you to do, stupid machine!

Oh no! This thing is expensive! I can't afford this giving out on me!

Um... I know that things look bad... but... urm... PLEASE DON'T BE ANGRY!

Oh come on already! Why is this so hard?!

Track 36 - Enlargement

Oh this can get bigger? I hope I can get bigger too...

Track 37 - Reduction

It needs to be smaller?! But why? I'm already small- ACK! I mean... never mind! Never mind!

Track 38 - Maximized

Sooooo...big! I wish mine were this large. Hey! Stop staring at me like I'm a weirdo, damn it!

Track 39 - Minimized

*Sob* It's as small as I am... your making fun of me aren't you?!

Track 40 - Deletion

Are you sure you don't need it? Okay, then I throw it out then.

Track 41 - Download

I think I might need this. Time to start the download!

Download is done. Heh, heh, it's kind of fun watching the bar fill up.

Track 42 - Connection

Jaḍāna apa cha! (Connection is up!)

Jaḍāna tala cha! (Connection is down!)

Track 43 - Call

You have a phone call, it might be good news!

The phone's ringing, you should probably answer that.

Track 44 - Answering machine

Namaskāra! (Hello!) Brinda Shakya here. I can't come to the phone right now, but just leave a message so I can call you back. Alavidā! (Bye!)

Track 45 - Fanservice (1)

W-wait really?! Y-you like my body type? Even though I'm... small? *Blushes* I never knew that some people would like small girls like me in that way...

Track 46 - Fanservice (2)

Alannah! I... I love you so much. Your my best friend, but... I want to be more than that! Please, will you be my girlfriend?

Being with you has given me more strength then I even could of had alone. I thank you for that.

Your my friend. I want to look out for you. To support you. To protect you. Your... important to me. All my friends are important to me.

Track 47- Fanservice (3)

Hey, what are you doing?! Get your hands off of me!

This is so embarrassing! Will you just stop it!

Leave me alone or I swear by the spirit of all Ghurkhas that I'll make you regret touching me. Tapā'īṁ Bāsṭarḍa! (You bastard!)

Track 48- Panties (or underwear in general)

I don't understand the problem: they aren't panties. Besides, a Ghurkha has better things to worry about: like fighting and destroying the enemy for one thing.

Track 48- Combat

Sergeant Brinda Shakya, reporting in.

I'll show these Neuroi the fighting spirit of a Ghurkha.

The Ghurkha's of Pali will never surrender! NEITHER WILL I!

Dhikkāra (Damn). Now's the time for some shield control. Here's your laser back; you alien monster!

Ayo Gurkhali! (The Ghurkha's are here!) We've won!


	7. Chapter 7: Olivia Rivera

***Edit* A quick authors note I'd like to make is that after talking with Symbiotic for a bit I've decided to reword Olivia's Himegoe to rework her character so as to give her something a bit more distinct. Olivia is a witch of Astecum/Liberion heritage (Asteca is confirmed as cannon as basically being the Strike Witches Version of Mexico). I also made a few edits to Ludwiga's Himegoe as well and added a couple details that I missed the first time. I hope you guys enjoy the amendments and additions. **

* * *

Track 01 - Introduction

Oorah! Sergeant Major Olivia Rivera of 78th Tame Witches: reporting for duty! I was trained as a witch of the United States of Liberion Marine Corps: I'm a belt-fed, Neuroi eating, lock, stock and ready to roll brujeria! My Familiar is a Rottweiler named Garras, my partner. I'm 14 years old, 5 foot 1, 111 pounds. My bust huh? A small sized B: what's it to you? Doesn't matter if you're a chico o una chica: if you think you can handle me on the field or in the sack: than step right up. What else; you mean you want more than that? Well I have a big family back at home: mama, papa, tio y tia, abuela, abuelo, y...diez hermanos... there was one more but... look, that's all you need to fucking know. Alright?

Track 02 - Rank

I'm a Sergeant Major of the Liberion Marines. That means I'm a senior NCO. In the Marines girls like me have to work under Captains and Lieutenants so we can help the officers out leading girls beneath us: keep the younger and lower ranked girls in check. I have to be tougher then hell for a job like this: it ain't no picnic, I'll tell you that. It's the job of girls like both me and Jenna to handle matters of discipline and morale among the enlisted witches, so I've got a lot of work on my plate, but for the most part I try and pull the girls forward in battle: make them pull up their bootstraps and take the fight to those damn alien bastards and hit them where it hurts. Hey someone has to do it: may as well be me.

Track 03 - Dreams for the future

What do I want to do? I wanna fight and kill Neuroi. That's it. I want to shoot those metal alien fucks into slag. Huh? Why? Are you stupid or something? Have you seen these things?! Either you kill them or they kill you. Why do ya think we're fighting them? Well... okay, okay. It's something bit more than that. A lot of people have lost homelands and loved ones during this war. And I... I know what it's like, okay? I know that feeling of losing something... someone... you care about. What do I mean? Forget about it okay. Look: don't go poking your nose into personal things or you'll get it bitten off, you understand?! I'm ... I'm sorry... but that's just... personal, alright? Just leave it at that.

Track 04 - Original unit

I served in the 1st Marine Division before getting transferred to the 78th. Back in the 1st Marines I fought in the Pacific Theater. Let me tell ya something: the Pacific is by far the most FUBAR theater of operations that soldiers and witches would ever fight in. Brinda says that Malaya had strange happenings: in the Pacific you had nightmare engagements. Getting lost wandering around in jungles, getting ambushed by Neuroi in spider holes from out of nowhere, having to contend with traps, fighting in close quarters of tropical thicket and in caves and tunnels made either by Fuso Army Combat Engineers or in the confines of a Neuroi underground stronghold and tunnel network, not to mention times spent up to your tits in water, mud, blood, shell casings and Neuroi shards. Neuroi in the pacific are fierce, crafty bastards that like to use ambushes and large wave charges. Snipers are also a fucking nightmare. Not to mention the weather is also a force working against you, as well as the local wildlife and the fucking bugs. Fighting in the Pacific is so bad that it's not just grown ass mundane Marines and soldiers losing their marbles: even a few witches aren't able to handle fighting in conditions like this. Parts of it suck, yeah, but for me: I like fighting back there: got to rack up a lot of kills in that hell hole. Had to fight hard, fight fierce, and had to be tough to survive for as long as I have. Even been a few times where I think I might have blacked out while fighting. You'd think that most Marines, Soldiers, Sailors, pilots and witches I fought alongside would have only been afraid of the Neuroi, crotch rot and trench foot, but... quite a few of them seemed afraid of me for some damn reason or another. The look in their eyes when they looked at me: you'd think that they thought I was a fucking Neuroi or something. I know that I'm a difficult person to get along with. I've got my problems, and because of that not many people stick around me or want anything to do with my sorry ass. I know that; hell I've been written up for over two dozen behavioral and disciplinary problems, and once or twice getting drunk on duty by my CO's in the past. I got written up, confined to quarters, sent on double KP duty and quadruple latrine duty. Once I got tossed in the stockade after I got into a huge fight that traveled throughout the entire camp. Look: I didn't want to start anything but that girl was wound up like a spring, a few corndogs shy of a picnic and was itching for a fight: so I defended myself. After that I just found myself getting hawked off on anyone who was either ignorant of my past or was desperate for a new member in the squad who wasn't green or a freaking wallflower. Whatever, I still got to fight, still got to do what I was good at. Helped us take a lot of ground in this war; I'm damn proud of that. But... one thing did stick out to me this one time... I was cut off from my unit, alone, wandering through the jungle for hours with my radio shot to fucking hell. After a while I stumbled upon a huge mound of Neuroi shards, laser marks and munitions craters in the ground and cut down trees; the scene of a huge battle. I decided to check it out and that's when I found one of our girls. Another Marine Land Battle witch; just like me. She was propped up against a tree... she died on her feet: Witch combat gun in one hand, her pistol in the other, and a smile on her face. The bastards may have sent her to hell...but she made sure to drag them all with her to burn. She died a death befitting a Devil Dog witch. At the time, looking at her like that... all I could think was: "if I was going to go out someday: I want to go out like this; this would be a good way to die." I marked her location where she fell with a pendant I had on a tree, so that we could find her again and bring her home. After that I scavenged what I could off her, paid my respects, then I moved on till I found my unit again. That's the Pacific for you. What? You were expecting something romantic? Get your head out of your ass and wake up: this is war. It's painful. It's bloody. It's ugly as fuck. You want romance: go read a book or something.

Track 05 - About Clotilda

The Cap? Best damn officer I have ever worked under. I've seen my share of officers, and none could hold a candle to Clotilda. Whenever she leads us she manages to know when to step in or when to pull back when it comes to keeping the unit in line. She also has a lot of talent leading the girls into battle, when it comes to thinking of battle plans both she and Ludwiga excel at it. But I can see that there are days where the duties of an officer weigh heavily on her, especially in a unit this big. She has a lot of responsibility and the lives of a lot of girls in her hands. Some days in the mess hall I can see the weight that she carries in her eyes. Officers in charge of unit's like her carry a huge burden on their shoulders, for both their subordinates and to the people we protect. I'll be honest: I'm glad I'm not in her shoes: I can't imagine having to shoulder that much responsibility.

Track 06 - About Ludwiga

I'll be honest: I didn't like or trust Ludwiga when we first met. I've heard stories about a lot of what her dad had done in the past and how he was a fucking witch hater. Hard to trust someone who comes from a family of people who hate witches so much. Looking back it was a little stupid, but I thought at worst she would be an arrogant, incompetent asshole like her father, or at least her being around here could have been bad for us. Boy... was I ever wrong. Ludwiga is truly one of the good ones, family name aside. She's humble, smart, intelligent, skilled: una de los buenas witches I've ever served with; and I've known a few. When I still was skeptical of her at the time she worked very hard to prove herself, hell she even put her life on the line quite a bit trying to show that she was nothing like her old man. I can see that now. As far as I'm concerned: I trust Ludwiga with my life, because someone that loyal, that brave, that tough and who loves witches as much as she does... she's someone I know would bring me and the other girls back home. Makes me wonder though... just what was life like for her growing up? Ya know what... knowing her dad: I probably don't want to know...

Track 07 - About Darya

The Oruski huh? The girls a real softy, she is shy around people; hell she was scared shitless of me when we first met each other. She's a nice girl, she just needs to build up a little courage and self confidence... then again she has a lot of that when it comes to her love towards Jenna. She adores that Army witch. Kind of cute seeing the two of them making out like that... but don't you go blabbing that I said the word cute; ya hear? One of the other things I worry about is that Dayra seems to get hurt quite a bit while out in the field. I'm not the only one... I think we should try and keep a close eye on her in case she hurts herself again.

Track 08 - About Jenna

Jenna's an alright girl, has a good head on her shoulders, has that drive and passion for what she believes in as a witch; I can respect that. She isn't as fierce in battle as I am, but I think that's what makes her better at leading girls better than I can: she has passion, but she's able to keep herself squared away. That said she has just as much as a temper as I do, even for being an Army witch. I've seen her use her fire magic to amazing effect: makes me wish she were a Marine like I was: we could have used her and her magic in the pacific: she would have been perfect for that. Her being in the Army... it feels almost like a waste if you ask me. Well, what can you do? Hell, seeing her use a Flamethrower sometimes reminds me of back in the Pacific, seeing her with a Zippo on her back takes me back to when Mundane and Witch Marines filled every nook and cranny of every cave, every tunnel and every jungle with fire, ya know. That's my nickname for her actually: "Zippo", cuse she's a witch that can cast fire. It really fits her, don't-cha think?

Track 9 - About Alannah.

Our local Australis witch, she's the athlete in our unit; she always tries to push her limits and throws herself into the thick of things. I can respect that: in war you got to have a lot of dynamic energy and courage to face enemy fire. Alannah has quite a lot of it. Some people think she's crazy and reckless: I see someone who's fearless and brave. e need more girls like her in the world, then I know the Neuroi will be in for some real trouble. She and Morgan are always trying to one up one another, trying to prove who's the better witch. I take bets on who's going to beat who. Hey it passes the time, makes for good entertainment. I don't really get her whole wanting to be a bush pilot to chart stuff out. I mean what do you expect to find: bushes? Trees? More bushes? Rivers? Maybe some bears or a fucking bobcat? I fucking_ hate_ bobcats! Fuck them! Huh? Oh...um...where was I? Alannah... she's a great girl; the kind of girl you bum around with and kick back a few cold ones with and get drunk. Wars never boring when your serving with girls like her.

Post Neruoification: Shit, I can't fucking believe this! Those damn fucking aliens turned Alannah into a Neuroi! They turned her into a fucking Neuroi! I've seen a lot of stuff as a witch in the Marines, but never anything like this! I didn't know what to do when the enemy got their mitts on her, or even if she was still herself. I couldn't help but think that she might have... I don't know, alright?! Seeing one of your squad mates turn into something that isn't... human. But... Brinda tried to get us to not shoot her. After Alannah ran off half Neuroified Brinda was really shook up about it. Poor girl was crying the whole time. I can't even imagine what Alannah went through. I didn't know wither or not Alannah was really and truly in their... the thought that I... I can't believe I even thought it would have been better if we just shot her. I'm... glad we didn't... I feel like such a fucking heel for even suggesting that. Alannah... I'm sorry. Your my squad mate, my friend. I should have been thinking about how I was supposed to help you... not trying to...I'm... I'm sorry. Really, I'm sorry. I won't leave you hanging out to dry like that ever again: that's a promise.

Track 10 - About Brinda

Short stuff really is a friendly girl for being a bit...Pequeña: I thought her a bit on the short side but I'll tell ya when I saw her in action I was impressed with what she could do. She's got a lot of strength and she can fight pretty well. Her magic ability is a little unique, but apparently she has a hard time using it as air infantry, and she still has got a long ways to go. But you gotta give the girl credit; she can fight with the best of us. Once saw her carry and drop bombs on both Neuroi and once on a bridge to deny the enemy a supply route. It's amazing seeing what she could do. Seems to have a bit of a self-esteem problem though. Not to mention she worries about her lack of tits, kind of a drag really. Alannah seems to always perk her spirits up though, so I guess that's a good thing, ya-know-what-I'm-talking-about?

Track 11- About Hélène

The unit painter... I dunno what I can say except that she is good at what she does in art. Not exactly the best example of a soldier, seeing as she was raised in a well off family. She does try hard though, so I can't be too hard on her I guess. Only problem is that she is overly froofy or whatever term you use for someone who is very prim and proper, and she tends to speak in big words I don't fucking understand. I'm not all that crazy about chewy words, I like short, simple, straight to the point. One thing I like about her though is her magic: she can conjure up makeshift cover from the ground, gives a little extra protection from incoming attack. Nothing like a solid wall of hardened Earth to keep your head from getting taken off by a Neuroi laser. Now if only she could actually cook something edible for once: I've had close calls before out in the field, but I almost bought the farm when she tried to make me this one Gallian dish. I won't lie: I thought my number was up that time.

Track 12 - About Nobuko

Man, La Chica de Sombras? I don't know really exactly what her life story is, but if there's something I can tell you regarding what I _do _ know is what I've seen the girl do on the battlefield. I mean look at this girl: she's the most disciplined, skilled warrior I have ever seen and is capable of amazing feats of martial prowess; capable of bounding over buildings, ambushing Neuroi as well as appearing and disappearing at will. She can use both Air Infantry and Land Battle Strikers with relative ease. I couldn't help but ask myself what a girl like this is doing in our reserve unit; you'd think she'd ether be trying to fight on active duty, being sent behind enemy lines to disrupt the enemy and sow discord and gather Intel, maybe at the least training other witches back home in the skills she was trained in. I asked her about that once: she said command needed her to apply her skills in this key location on the battlefront, and wasn't told much else. Kind of weird if you ask me. Did they not even tell her the reason for her own deployment here? Or is she just keeping the real reason all to herself? You can never know with Noji. But one thing I don't have to question is the fact she will always watch our backs from the shadows. Always.

Track 13- About Erzsi

The way people treated me in the past, I figured people would be the same in the 78th but... then Erzsi came along. I don't know why but amongst the girls that tripped her radar I was one of the ones she likes to frequent the most. I didn't know what her problem was at first but... something about the way she touches me... makes me feel alright, ya know? It makes me feel... something more than the anger and hurt that I feel inside. She makes all of that melt away... at least for a while. I think it's something she needs to, I see sometimes when she gets melancholy and she seems a bit down, probably thinking about her homeland and her missing parents. So for a while I started to return the favor. We became very good friends after spending time together, if you can believe it. Neither one of us are in love with each other like that or anything. Not that she isn't beautiful: because she is. We just agreed that, well, as friends we got to take care of each other. Even if it's in a way like this. So, that's what we do. She's... probably the closest friend I have ever had in... my entire life actually. I'm glad we're both squad mates... and friends. Both of us have some very wild nights together. Although that one time with the tank... Clotilda was pissed when she heard how much damage we caused. But it was an accident! I swear! Ah... I hate to think what my folks thought after seeing the article in Stars and Stripes about that night. I don't think they'll ever let me live that down...

Track 14- About Morgan

The Limey? She's an easy girl to peg down: likes structure, always gets into arguments and challenges with Alannah to all sorts of challenges in training, mock battles, speed, acrobatics and anything else you can think of. She's a straight shooter like that. he's also reliable, you need her to keep you covered out in the field: she can stand and deliver. Can you get a load of this girl: she also really likes the babes herself, the smaller, cuter ones she goes ga-ga over. Don't ask me why. I will say the Warrant Officer comes to requisitions orders she can get you what you need. but you gotta pay up for her to do it, and depending what sort of channels you're going through: it's gonna fucking cost you. I mean get a load of this: I had to give five whole packages of homemade chocolate that my ma made for me for the past two months, plus getting her the next five issues and twelve back issues of both popular science, a couple science fiction novels and trying to get a telegram for news on that new Britannian ether jet design that she wants to try out: the Meteor or something like that. All this just for a couple cartons of smokes, some top quality beer, wine and triple whisky, Romagnan style sausage and cheese and an entire box of skin mags and pin ups featuring all the pretty girls you can ask for. That damn girl drives a hard bargain, but she delivers.

Track 15- About Sydney and Valerie Radley

The Radley's huh? What can I say about them? Well Sydney is certainly the tomboy of the two, she's tough, she's got a lot of power and she is a very skilled tank hunter. She sees the world as it is, doesn't try and stick her head in the ground. She has some pretty crazy magic: she uses a guitar as one of her weapons, it's kind of interesting seeing magic like that, pretty rare seeing that sort of magic too. It's kind of an exotic sort of power as far as magic abilities go. Valerie is little miss rainbows and sunshine: always trying to see the bright side of everything. You'd think a girl like that would be a complete bubblehead but I was surprised at how insightful she is. In fact she could see that I was... hiding something. Asking if how I was acting had anything to do with... losing someone... I really don't feel all that comfortable around shrinks. If it weren't the fact the twins have sex with each other I would have kept my distance from them upon meeting them. I mean hey: what's hotter than two sisters making out, right? I mean... I guess they're both good people, I don't hate them or anything. They are both real close: it kind of reminds me of... of my own little sister... I'm sorry this just... brings up a lot of painful memories...

Track 16 - Ambitions

My ambitions are to fight and kill Neuroi, I know what it's like to lose someone you love so I'm going to fight tooth and nail so no one has to feel pain like that ever again. And if I'm gonna die I want to die on my feet kicking some aliens into the fucking scrap yard. I'll fight till I have no more fight left.

Track 17 - About you striker unit

A use the M4A2 Sherman Gunner type striker unit with weapon mount. The M4A2 certainly has somewhat better shields then pervious iterations, being able to take a slightly bit more damage compared to the M4 and M4A1. A gunner type Land Battle Striker like mine is different compared to standard tracked legs, since it is been redesigned for using heavy machineguns instead of standard issue witch combat guns. The Liberion Military had wanted to commission the creation of Gunner variant strikers to provide mobile suppression for Land Battle Witch units and for mundane forces. With my unit it's also modified with an ammo rack on the back of both my tracked legs to allow me to carry extra ammo into battle. Only problem with this is that a few times the Neuroi cooked off my stored ammunition, and don't get me started on the fucking Lonsen effect of these things; it may have happened to me only once, but I'm telling ya if you think being in a wet, bug ridden jungle miserable jungle is bad; try fighting while start naked and carrying a Heavy Machinegun with a red hot barrel. I had to get into and hold inside a river about a solid mile away from where my Sherman went up in flames and submerge myself and my weapon in order to keep shooting for as long as I could, but not after receiving second degree burns on my hand that needed healing magic to fix. Yeah, that wasn't a fucking good time.

Track 18 - About your weapons.

My primary? It's work horse weapon in the Liberion military. The good ol M2 Browning .50cal. It's an air cooled, belt fed heavy machinegun that holds a lot of power. Might not necessarily be on the same level of power as a witch combat gun, but my magic can augment the .50cal BMG ammunition while I use this thing, and to use it I must mount it on the weapon mount. I managed to take a lot of Neuroi down just using my fifty. With this thing in my hands, I feel like I can take on anything. You know what I like most is the feeling and the sound of my M2. Feeling the trigger in my grasp, that clacking sound when I pull back on the charging handle, the guttural thunder when it fires. I love that the most with my weapon. Another weapon I use is a Garand with mounted bayonet, which I use when my ammo for the fifty runs out. It's a pretty reliable semi-automatic rifle, considered the best battlefield implement ever made, General Patton himself said as such. It is a clip fed weapon that holds about 8 rounds, you have to empty the clip before reloading; after your rounds are complete the clip pops out, making this cool little "ping" noise; it's like music to your ears... if it weren't for the fact that you then had to reload or get your face shot off. Also you had to be careful when you reload this rifle: if your careless and fumble around too much you wind up getting something called: "Garand Thumb". I've seen one or two girls get their thumbs pinched trying to reload their weapons, it's not pretty. My side arm? It's the M1911, as if you had to ask. It's a real beauty, and not many pistols carry a caliber even half as big as the .45 ACP ammunition that my pistol has. With these weapons on my person I'll be able to hold the line and give those damn Neuroi a run for their money.

Track 19 - About your Magic

Now here's the thing about my magic: it's called "Battle Frenzy". What it does is that it allows me to boost my natural toughness and power by two fold and allows my familiar and I to synchronize and grants an extra surge of power from my familiar to pump out two times more normal damage. I was once looked over by a doctor and he said that mostly my toughness and power comes from the fact the magic coursing through my body puts my adrenal glands into overdrive so that my blood stream is swimming in adrenaline, magically speaking my power and resilience increases only just by a small fraction, or at least enough to be somewhat noticeable. However, when like that I tend to get lost in an intense feeling of... rage... makes it difficult to focus. I found that I get tunnel vision and people have told me that my appearance changes into something more animalistic, rabid, even wild looking. The longer I'm synced the harder it is for me to stay fully aware of myself and... I think a few times I've blacked out when I was synced for way longer then I should have. I can hardly remember things when the familiar takes over but people have said that it looked as if I was acting like my familiar; running on pure animal instinct and animal intelligence, and that I was so frenzied that it was like I couldn't distinguish between friend or foe. I have to watch my ass on that: don't want to wind up getting fragged by my own unit... or hurt any of my friends... I don't know what I'd do if that happened. But... sometimes it's hard to put the effort in to hold that power in check. Sometimes I just feel like... letting go at times... let my familiar... my "partner" take the reins and... just get lost in the moment with the battle raging all around me.

Track 20 - About your homeland

Mi familia has roots back in Asteca across the border down south, but I grew up in Brooklyn Heights, found in New York, one of the biggest cities in the of the good ol United States of Liberion. Never been a city quite as big, quite as lively or quite as busy as the big apple. Growing up I used to play a lot of games with my brothers and sisters and the few friends I had: kick the can: stickball, playen bottle caps, but my favorite game was Red-rover-Red-Rover. Love that game: it was always fun trying to charge through the chains of arms of other kids. A couple kids on the opposing chain might have thought it was unfair because I was a witch, but the teams I often played on wanted to make sure they picked me first. A few times in the summer the Johnny pumps sometimes burst and everyone got to frolic in water out in the street. Gotta beat the summertime heat somehow, right? Most neighborhoods were nice but there were a couple of places that I wouldn't recommend heading off to late at night, if at all. Places like that you might want to keep an eye on your things otherwise they'll grow legs. Lower east side is the Mobs turf, the only people who can walk certain streets there are witches like me, but the mob aren't going to give witches like me an all too warm welcome, even the witch lovers in these syndicate of criminals just give ya a warning to take a different street, less of course you're willing to take your chances, though at worst for a witch they'll just act tough and leave you be unless you're interfering with them then and their affairs. My family might not have been all that well off, but dollars to doughnuts we've been through thick and thin together. I was... I was always told that family is the most important thing in this life. That and gran being a witch and all, she said that brujas by the moment of our birth and the awakening of our magic we bear the greatest of responsibilities and we must... live up to them, to protect people and never let them down. For the longest time though...I dunno... I guess I feel like I haven't lived up to that yet. I don't know if I ever will... I want to...but...ah, olvidarse de él. Not worth losing sleep over. Just gotta do what I can.

Track 21 - Food you're good at making

As far as food goes I can make some pretty mean hotdogs on the grill, pizza, clam chowder, Stuffed Gordita, Menudo (a type of Astecan beef and chili soup)as well as Egg Cream: a beverage consisting of milk and soda water as well as vanilla or chocolate syrup; doesn't get anymore Brooklyn than that. I'm also good at making a little something in the military known as "Armored-diesel". What you need is triple whisky, some lemon juice as well as some sugar and ice and bam: your all set to kill off you're liver and a few brain cells. I can even make some of my own hooch either in a glass or even from a still. Made my own still out of a whole ensemble of unused knickknacks. Whoa Nelly: when Clotilda found out I made one without authorization I as in a lot of hot water. She was pretty damned mad I made that thing behind her back without permission: she was about ready to tear the damn thing apart because she said that it would have made the unit's performance nosedive and we can't afford to get drunk on duty, but we got a call of pretty bad fighting during a Neuroi attack that lasted...*exhales*... about three hours nonstop? It was a big push of enemy units from Ostmark. After that fight everyone needed a drink... even Clotilda could understand why I made the thing. She let me keep it, provided everyone and including me only drunk during off hours, off duty and made sure not to go overboard. I can live with that: still means I get to take a swig of some home-brewed alcohol. Everyone needs a nice cold drink every now and again... and me? I need something strong: something with a lot of kick to it. I like those sorts of drinks.

Track 22- About the life of the witches (Official Stance)

Let me tell ya, fighting in this war is one of the greatest things I can be doing right now. I eat well, I get a good bed, and I get to fight in battle and slag Neuroi back to the steel mill. That's all I can ever ask for really. Not to mention... well, I guess I'm helping people, right? I know my family... would like that...

Track 23 - About the life of the witches (True feelings)

I didn't have much in the way of friends, a lot of people wanted to either avoid me or knock me on my ass. Not to mention the responsibility of being a witch and what it entails. I dunno if I can hack it, I'm certainly giving it everything I've got... just not sure it's enough. I don't know if it will ever be enough. Being a witch in the military, fighting alongside these girls... I wonder how my family thinks of that. It might never fill that empty place in my heart... but I feel like I have something that I sure as hell won't let go of, ever. I'd kill anyone or anything that even thinks about trying to take my friends away from me... they are the only real friends I've got, after all's said and done. We might not see eye to eye all the time, but that shit isn't worth sweating. I never want to lose them: I don't plan on seeing a day like come. So I'll keep fighting like the devil dog witch that I am. And if it means I die doing it, I'll just regroup with my fallen comrades in hell and if the Neuroi are waiting there: I'll kick their assess again.

Track 24 - Morning greeting

(Morning greeting 1)

Yo, sleeping beauty! Get your ass out of bed, the days starting, Oorah!?

(Morning greeting 2)

Hey you know what they say: early bird gets the Neuroi, derecho?

Track 25 - Meal

Ah man, this smells damn good. What is it?

Mierda, this is great chow ya got here!

Hey, I managed to whip up a little something: try it out for a minute will ya? Let me know if it's good.

I tell ya, meals like that: makes grunt life not too bad. Hit me with another will ya? Vamanos!

What the fuck is this shit?! Are you kidding me!? Naw I ain't eating this garbage: I'd rather eat dirt!

Track 26 - Afternoon greeting

What's happening kid? You staying loose?

Track 27 - Evening greeting

Hey, where have you been hiding, ya mug? How are you doing?

Track 28 - Before bed

I'm turning in, catch some Z's saw some logs and kill a few Neuroi in my sleep. You don't let them bed bugs bite or anything, alright?

Track 29 - Sending off

Oorah, you take care. Just don't do anything stupid, bueno?

Track 30 - Reception

Hey, hey, looks like we've got some fresh meat in the unit. Welcome to the grunt life niño.

Track 31 - Other lines

When it comes to war the only thing that matters is victory. You do that by getting mad and kicking ass: you kill your enemy a hundred times over. Then you kill him again. If another pops up then you kill them too. That's how war works.

Hey thanks for the hand... you hoping for a prize or something?

Oh fucking shit! That's a SNAFU on my part, sorry.

Fuggedaboudit, I've got this, don't go sweating this, ya hear.

Theirs no way in hell that I'm going to let this defeat me. I can't let it. I WON'T LET IT! Don't you fucking dare even think about throwing in the towel or I'm going to kick your ass: your better then that giving up crap! Now you get mad, you get tough, and you go out their swinging, shooting and killing! Sound good?!

Track 32 - Incoming mail

Hey bright eyes, got some mail from home for ya. Yer welcome.

Oh we got a letter here: is it from your other half back home? I can take good care of them for ya: they'll be in good hands.

Track 33 - Startup

Aright, let's turn this bastardo on.

Track 34 - Shut down

That's done, now to turn the damn thing off.

Track 35 - Error

Are you fucking kidding me right now?

God damned, Mother fucking , ether sucking son of a bitch!

I know they say that Marines make due, but seriously; this is just getting ridiculous.

Oh shit! Uh...um... yeah I think I dun fucked this up. Are you good at fixing these things?

Oh, great, just fucking great, damn thing decides to be acting stupid now. So... is this a paper weight now or what?

Track 36 - Enlargement

Can't see it huh? Hold on grandma I'll make it bigger for ya.

Track 37 - Reduction

Really, too big? Alright, then I'll just make it small.

Track 38 - Maximized

Whoa, that's way too fucking big! Are you pulling some kind of gag here?

Track 39 - Minimized

Okay: there's no fucking way you can possibly read that. I mean have you seen the size here? I've seen ants bigger then this!

Track 40 - Deletion

Too much garbage laying around? Alright... BAM! It's gone now!

Track 41 - Download

So you want this then? Okay I'll get it for ya.

Got it: took it's sweet time though. I wonder if you can speed this up somehow...

Track 42 - Connection

Hey! Conexiones para arriba!

Y las conexiones hacia abajo.

Track 43 - Call

Hey niño, you have a phone call! You better get it or you'll miss it.

Phone: are you getting that or are you gonna let it ring?

Track 44 - Answering machine

Yo, this is Olivia, you know the drill: name, message and phone number and I'll get back to ya. Catch ya later.

Track 45 - Fanservice (1)

Well, well, you want to divide and conquer then do ya? If you think you can handle me, let's see what your made of niño.

Track 46 - Fanservice (2)

I...I love you. Really, I mean it: I love you.

Look I'm... not very good with this but... I love you, alright. There: I said it. You happy?

Listen, if you ever need someone... you can count on me, okay? I'll take care of ya.

Track 47- Fanservice (3)

Hey, hey, hey! What are ya doin?! Get your damn dirty mitts off me ya stupid Gavoon!

I ain't interested in you! Get the fuck outta here before I butter your necktie, ya bastard!

Alright listillo: are you ready to fucking die?! Because you push your luck and you better pray to high heaven that your family picked out your fucking tombstone, because when I'm though with you: you're going to fucking need it!

Track 48- Panties (or underwear in general)

The fuck are you talking about? Panties? They aren't panties. Look at this Goombah: thinking they're panties. Sorry to burst your bubble but they aren't panties? Or are you... ah I get it: your one of those types who likes seeing a little Marine Pussy, don't ya? I see how it is.

Track 48- Combat

Sergeant Major Olivia Rivera: I'm ready to kick some ass!

I found some cannon fodder! Hey! Red-Rover-Red-Rover: Send the Neuroi over!

Oorah! Come on you metal bastards: I kill every last one of ya! My familiar, my fifty and I will tear you to shreds!

LIGHT THOSE FUCKERS UP! KILL EM ALL! DIE! DIE! DIE! EVERY ONE OF YOU FUCKERS DIE! RRRAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!

Oo-fucking-rah that's the last of them. So what's the word: we heading home or are we going to find some more to kill? I'm fine with either one.¿Qué te parece?


End file.
